Xander, Shut Up!
by Rebel's Queen
Summary: Xander accidentally wishes a version of Angelus that was never cursed into their world. Now he's set his sights on Willow.


A/N: There are scenes of bondage, non-consensual intercourse, and gay relationships.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or shows of Buffy or Angel. I am just borrowing them for my own personal amusement.

~Prologue~

You could hear the fierce arguing of 3 of the occupants in the Sunnydale High School Library. A mischievous and powerful being intrigued by the sounds, decided to inspect them more closely. One could always find such entertainment amongst mortals and this time was no exception. A dark haired boy was screaming at a man with dark eyes and hair, and pale skin. Next to him was a girl with red hair, pale skin and jade eyes. Upon closer examination it saw the pale and dark being was a vampire, but this one was special. This one had a soul. Other than these three, there were 3 other females sitting at the table, 2 brunettes and a blonde, a middle aged man close to the office at the right and a guy with blue hair sitting on the stairs.  
The dark haired boy that had been screaming at the man in front of him, Xander the red haired girl had called him, was now sneering some harsh things at him.

"We're supposed to trust you? You stalked us for months, killed people we knew and murdered Miss Calendar because she tried to give you back your soul in order to protect us from a psychotic demon."

"Xander, that's enough! Angelus did all of those things, NOT ANGEL! Angel wasn't even there when all of those things happened. He was in the ether watching all of these horrible things being done by his body and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Angelus stalked and hurt us; Angel has been our friend and protector." Came the harsh words from the red head

"Xander did make a valid point not too long ago Willow. How can we be certain that at some point Angel won't experience happiness and unleash Angelus?" Willow was about to answer the middle aged man, but the vampire cut her off.

"No Willow, Giles is right. There's no telling what would happen if Angelus were to be unleashed. It's what I've been telling you all this time, I need to be on my own. I don't deserve your friendship and trust. I terrorized and emotionally tortured all of you for months."

"Now I want all of you to listen to me, because this is the last time I will say this; well maybe not but still you're going to listen. Angel and Angelus are NOT the same person. They are two separate and completely different entities. Angel is not at fault for what Angelus did."

"Willow is right. They are two very different people. Angelus hates us, Angel cares. Angelus has tried to kill us numerous times, while Angel has risked his hide for everyone in this room more times than I care to count. Even you Xander." Spoke one of the raven haired girls at the table.

"Thanks Cordy, and as for Angel's soul he can't loose it as long as I'm alive." Suddenly realizing that she has said more than she wanted to, Willow slapped a hand over her mouth.

The blonde stood up and took a few steps towards the redhead. With a bit of hope and fear she voiced her question. "Willow, what do you mean Angel can't loose his soul as long as you're alive?"

Willow paled and turned on her heel. She quickly walked to the cage on the left of the room. Keeping her back to the others she took a few calming breaths berating herself for not thinking before opening her mouth. She had meant to just reassure them that Angel's soul was permanent. She never meant to reveal so much.

"Willow?" the dark vampire questioned when she didn't answer he pleaded once more. "Please Little One, what did you do? Tell us please."  
Still keeping her back to them Willow answered his question.

"I never meant to tell you that much. I called you all here to tell you that a few weeks ago I found a spell to anchor Angel's soul." She turned to face them. "I performed it 3 nights ago. What I never planned on telling you was that in order to anchor his soul it had to be bonded to the caster. The spell states that as long as the castor lives the soul is bound to them, but the moment they die the soul is released. Now that doesn't mean that the moment I die Angelus will be set free, but that they are set free of the bond, so Angel would have to be careful of the curse. This ritual was once used among lovers. It was so they'd know of the others safety and feelings, but I can shut down the bond just like Angel will be able to. The spell is completely reversible which is why I did it. I was hoping to find a spell that would permanently anchor it without having to bind him to someone else or any unpleasant side effects"

"So why'd you do it Red? What's in it for you?" asked the other brunette at the table.

"Absolutely nothing. I didn't do this for myself. I did it for Buffy, Angel and Giles. Giles, because now he knows that the demon that murdered his girlfriend will never be free again. I did it for Buffy and Angel because now they can be together without fearing the curse."

"Undo it!!" came the harsh of Xander

"NO! This is my gift to them. My choice and I won't undo it until I find another spell to anchor his soul."

"So you bind yourself to a psychotic murderer?! You know sometimes I wish that we'd had an Angelus that was never cursed, that way Buffy'd killed him and you wouldn't be constantly putting yourself in danger for this bastard."

The entity, that had been gleefully watching the on goings of these beings, felt the need to play with them, add a bit more drama to their already tense lives. Quickly searching the various dimensions and realities, the being found what he was looking for. The boy was going to learn to think before he spoke and to shut up when he was supposed to.

Let the fun begin!!!!

~Part: 1~

As soon as the words were out of Xander's mouth, a blinding red flash shone in the library. It took the Scooby Gang some time to clear their blurred vision. Once they were able to focus they went about the auto check for damage, but Faith was the first to notice that there was something very different in the library.

"Yo, guys. Can someone tell me why all of a sudden there seems to be two Angels?"

Everyone turned to look at the figure not 3 feet away from Willow, though he had his back to her. He wore tight leather pants with a burgundy velvet shirt and a long black leather trench. To see him in his 'Angelus' wear was enough to startle but what frightened them was that he wore his demon visage. All, for the exception of Faith, had flashbacks of their own personal experiences with the demon that hunted and haunted them.

"Who are you?" came the venomous voice of the Blonde Slayer.

"Names Angelus. We went through the introductions 2 years ago when we met Slayer." They saw as Angelus suddenly sniffed the air. Recognition and fury burned in his golden eyes. Snarling he barked at the people in the room.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't fuck with me Watcher! You know who I mean. I know she's here, I can smell her. Give me back what belongs to me now and I won't attack your little group here."

"We have no idea who you're talking about." responded Angel. Angelus looked at what appeared to be his doppelganger. Narrowing his eyes he turned to the others.

"What the fuck is going on? First you take my pet from me and now you bring a look-a-like into your folds hoping to confuse us?"

"I am not the imposter, you are. You claim to be Angelus but that's impossible because I'm Angelus, The Scourge of Europe, Childe of Darla."

"You white hats have done some really daring things but this one is ridiculous. I guess the old bat was right you really are running scared. Even with 2 slayers you haven't been able to defeat the Master and his children, and now that I have my little Poppet you are all quite lost. After all, she was the strength of your group. Without her brains and support you fell apart."

The nickname was spoken in both a possessive and affectionate manner. Angel paled visibly at the reference. He instantly knew that this demon meant Willow. It was one of his demon's many nicknames for the red-haired witch. Angel spared a quick glance at Willow, who was slowly trying to get away from the demon in front of her. Unfortunately for her, Angelus saw this. He quickly spun around and came face to face with Willow, his pet. Angelus' hand darted out to grab Willow but she dodged him. Within seconds she was behind Angel and Xander.

"Red! I'm not in the mood for games right now, so get your ass over here now and let's go." Angelus didn't like how his pet was acting. She was being defiant, something she hadn't been since after 4 months of her capture. Angelus looked at the occupants in the room. He noticed that the boy he'd killed first while pursuing his Fire Sprite was very much alive. There was also the fact that her clothes were no longer the frumpy things she hid behind, but they weren't the same alluring and enticing, sexier things he'd gotten for her. These people were united and not in the least bit half as anxious as he'd known and seen them not long ago.

"What do you mean the Master? Buffy killed him almost 2 years ago." came Cordelia's question.

"No, she injured him yes but didn't kill him. You know I always knew you were all looks. You know this stuff. I don't know what you're trying to pull but I'm sick of this game. Red, we're leaving. NOW!" Angelus looked at his redhead, fully expecting her to hurry to his side like always. Instead she hid her self more behind his imposter. As he looked at the stranger further he realized what it was about him that was different. In an accusing and dangerous voice he directed his statement to Angel.

"You have a soul. How the hell did that happen?"

"If you're whom you say you are, you should know that? Angelus was cursed by gypsies in Romania, after he killed their favored daughter in1898," answered Willow.

"That's where you're wrong Red, you know my past. Darla decided to go to China in 1898 instead of Romania."

Xander having gotten tired of things, released the bolt of the crossbow he'd grabbed when Angelus spun around to face Willow earlier. The bolt landed in his left shoulder missing the heart by a long shot. Looking at the people in the room he realized he'd better high-tail it out of there before he got dusted. Before leaving he took one look at Willow and merely said.

"It's only a matter of time before your mine again Willow. That's one thing you can all be sure of." With that Angelus left and silence fell upon the Scooby Gang.

As the double doors finally stopped swinging, the group began asking questions and making demands. Faith noticed that Willow had yet to take her eyes off of the doors. She had paled further, her heart rate increased and was as still as a statue. Becoming a bit alarmed by her reaction, Faith went to Willow to make sure she was all right.

"Hey, Willow, You okay?" nothing, she wouldn't respond. Faith tried shaking her or calling her name. Willow remained still.

"Hey people, something's wrong with Red. She hasn't moved since that carbon copy of Fang left."

Giles walked over to the girls, and examined his protégé. She seemed to be in a state of shock. After a bit of shaking, she finally snapped back to reality. She looked at every one in the room and felt a shudder pass her.

"Hey Willster, did you do some kind of weird mojo and didn't tell us about it? 'Cause if you did it would explain deadboy2"

"It wasn't Willow it was you Xander."

"Hey listen Oz I am not the witch in the group, Willow is. She may have been trying one of her spells for Angel and screwed up."

"What makes you say it was Xander? Why not Willow?" asked Faith.

"'Cause he was the one that wished we had a never ensouled version of Angel around and the second after he said that, BOOM. He's here. Plus, you heard him, apparently that guy was in China when our vampire was in Romania, so that guy never ate the gypsy and never needed to be cursed."

"Dear God he's right." Everyone looked at Giles, then at Xander.

"Question, now that we established that once again Xander's big mouth got us in trouble, what does he want with Willow?" All present looked at Cordelia as if she'd grown a second head, all except the vampire and hacker. Angel, having understood what she was talking about, answered the question.

"He wants to posses her. Apparently, wherever he comes from, Willow is his pet and by the looks of it a much cherished pet. You all heard his parting message to her. I think the first thing we do is make sure she's safe."

"Angel's right. Whatever this psycho wants with her is not good. We don't know how much and what he knows about all of us, the similarities and differences between our reality and his. Since Wills parents are away all the time she has to stay with someone."

"I quite agree. We can't be too careful. Now we must decide where she will be staying."

"I say she stays with us." Faith offered. It was well known that once she'd become an official Scooby Angel had offered her to stay in one of the rooms at the mansion. None of them liked the idea that she lived in that dinky motel So Angel opened his doors to her, having been an outsider that was only recently brought back into the fold, do to Willow's persistence.

"NO! No way is she staying with dead boy. Has anyone forgotten Angelus? What if he looses it and teams up with his evil twin. Willow will be a sitting duck."

"OK HOLD IT!!!!! First off, this is my life being discussed. Has anyone thought about asking me about how I want to deal with this? Secondly, I trust Angel, and in case you weren't paying attention earlier, Angel can't loose his soul because of the binding spell I did. Third, I agree with Faith. Angel's a vampire and Faith's a Slayer, I have double protection and since a human is living there, no vamps can get in without an invite. Ok, now that that is settled I say we get to researching and find a way to get rid of this doppelganger."

Angelus was furious. He had been in the middle of a particularly great kill when he was yanked about into this crazy upside down world. The master had been killed and the other Slayer had come to the Hellmouth sooner. Plus there was the fact of there being a second slayer and a rather closer relationship among the white hats. The final blow was his Little One. She was never loyal to this place's version of himself. She was a loyal white hat and was not following his orders.

She was just as lovely and pure as the day he met his Willow, though this one had more strength and power in her. He could taste the power of magic surrounding her; she had more confidence and higher opinion of herself than his pet. This one also appeared to feel something for the souled version of him. Souled, thank whatever powers looking out for him that he and Darla never went to Romania. If what he'd heard from these pesky humans is true, in this place he had snacked on the wrong person and found himself saddled with a soul. But back to the matter at hand: taking this Willow for himself and tormenting the do gooders as well. First he had to see what other changes he could take advantage of. Hmm, wonder whatever happened to this world's Spike and Drusilla?

They had all researched well into the night. Giles had found in one of the Watcher's Diaries a similar case where a witch that was testing the dimensional portals had brought forth a doppelganger of a vampire she'd befriended. The doppelganger couldn't enter her home, even though her friend had an invite to the house. They were all relieved to know that in order for Angelus to enter their homes, he needed to be invited, regardless if Angel already held one. Around 4AM, Faith, Buffy, Angel, Xander and Cordy, had stopped by Willow's house to pack her bags and help set up her room at the mansion. Xander had protested when the girls set Willow up in the room next to Angels, that contained an adjoining door, and was diagonal to Faith's. They stayed a while discussing how they would have to research and alter Willow's schedule to protect her. Willow thought they were going overboard with things, but once the others left, Angel and Faith sat down to talk to the witch.

"Willow, I know this may seem a little too much for what's happening, but you fail to see the gravity of the situation. He was right, you are the glue that holds us together. You also need to understand that he's, well, he's vicious. My time as Angelus, I have memories of the 2 pets he had that were human. He tortured and abused them every way he could. He humiliated them and in the end made them suffer by making them dependent and enamored of him. He's set his sights on you Will and he won't give up."

"Angel's right. Listen Red, you're to kind and compassionate for your own good. This guy seems to know something about you, and although his world has to be different from ours, he can take advantage of those things, you were the first one to accept and care about me. You're a dear friend and I consider you more my sister than anything. So if it may seem we're loosing it, it's cause we care."

"I know that. Really I do. Maybe we could call Amy and see what she can do or tell us about Angelus' appearance?"

"I think you should stay home from school tomorrow"

"Angel! I can't do that. I've never missed a day of school in my life."

'Willow Angelus is capable of hiring a human to take you during daylight or simply spy on you. Let's lay low for a while, then we can deal with this properly."

"Ok. But I don't have to like it."

"Why don't you and Fang go get some rest, I'm gonna make one last sweep with B before I turn in." when Faith left, Willow startled Angel with her comment.

"What did you say?"

"I said, when those two are going to fes up about their relationship. I mean they're both slayers and they complement each other perfectly?"

"You don't have a problem with Buffy and Faith being involved? And since when did you know?"

"Well I kinda saw them making out last night at the cementary. My first reaction was shock. I mean it's not every day you find out your best girlfriend is gay, but I don't have a problem with it. If they make each other happy then I say good for them. It did put a small damper on my plans after the spell since I did it mostly 'cause I wanted you and Buffy to be together completely."

"Thank you for that. You really shouldn't have had to do that. You already gave me back my soul but now you bind yourself to it in order to anchor it. You really are an amazing woman Willow."

She blushed at his compliment. If she was going to be truthful her second reaction to finding the Slayers in a lover's embrace was relief and hope. She had developed a crush on Angel 6 months after meeting him. Still her friends always came first.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Little One. If you need anything just knock on the door."

Angel placed a light kiss on her forehead and noticed when Willow's heart picked up at the contact. Could he be imagining things? Angel had developed deeper feelings for the redhead when he was in hell. He had been tormented physically and emotionally. He saw the past, distant and recent. He was amazed to see the new witch perform such a complex spell having just come out of a coma. He was grateful but as time passed he grew fonder and more protective of her. Last month when they were ambushed by a horde of demons, Willow had jumped in front of a bolt of energy meant for Faith. At that moment he knew he couldn't loose her. He felt cold inside at the thought of her being dead. He then realized that he was falling in love with Willow.

Differently than what the others thought, Buffy and Angel had become extremely close friends. He had been there for her when she found herself attracted to Faith. She had confided in him and guided her to follow her heart. Then when Angel was the one to have a severe dilemma with his feelings for Willow, the blonde had given her blessing and told him to not let her get away. She was shy and insecure so he had to go slow, but to go after her. What they had had was unnatural yet beautiful. He could be complete with Willow and not hide himself from her. So Angel had decided to pursue her, though he sometimes had serious doubts.

Now though, with this demon after his dear Poppet, he feared he'd never have a chance. He knew better than any how persistent Angelus was and how fond he was of the witch. Angel would give his life before letting any harm come to her. With that vow made Angel went to bed. Maybe having Willow here would give him a chance to woo and protect her all at once. That night Angel dreamt of a life filled with Willow.

~Part: 2~

Drusilla was humming as Spike drove. In truth she was beginning to drive him up a wall with her ramblings and whining. Now it turns out that Daddy Dearest is back and they have to return ASAP. When Spike refused Dru simply put him under her little mind trick and by the time he was himself, they were already in California. Great sodding hell, he had to deal with psycho vamp again, and worse he had to incur his wrath for helping the mighty Slayer.

Spike ran over the Welcome to Sunnydale sign and smiled. Ah just like old times. He continued on to the directions the telegram gave him. Another warehouse, Spike wondered what happened to the mansion and then thought that possibly with the slayer knowing about it, Angelus had to take up new residence. He came to stop at one of the largest buildings in the warehouse district. He saw about half a dozen fledglings patrolling the area, he remembered that Angelus always made sure to have a little muscle on the look out in case of a slayer in the past. Spike parked the Desoto in an area where no one could see it, and then he helped Dru out of the car. Walking towards the entrance he felt a familiar presence, but something was different this time. He knew it was his sire, but the link of sire/child was weak, even weaker than when the soul was in place.

Drusilla sniffed the air as they entered the lair. She could feel power in the air, strong power and it wasn't a vampire. No this power was old and dark, but it had a bit of light to it also. The stars were singing to her and for one they were beginning to hurt. Images flashed before her, she could hear Miss Edith telling her what they where, who the people were and she was supposed to do with this knowledge.

"Dru, what's wrong sweetheart? What do you see?"

"Yes Dru, what do you see?"

Spike turned at that arrogant and smug tone of voice. His muscles tensed at what he knew would eventually come. He saw the smirk the confident swagger, the tight leather pants and his velvet button down that was tight in the chest. A familiar ache formed in his lower body. Spike knew this wasn't his sire anymore, the gypsies killed him the night they restored his soul. As Angel, he couldn't stand him and wanted nothing more than to stake him, and when the soul left last year, the creature that emerged was nothing like his sire. The decades of being forced to endure the moralizing, denying his urges, his very nature, and finally loving a slayer, had driven the demon to his limit. Angelus couldn't think straight, all the violence and misery it had missed out on had come back full force and all that mattered to him was making the slayer suffer what he did.

"Daddy," breathed the vampire. She looked at him and then cocked her head to the side.

"You're not our daddy, not really. The stars and Miss Edith showed me pictures of you and a redhead. A lovely little girl, with innocence and fire. She has power. They showed me a land where that nasty soul never hurt us, where he stayed right where he belonged."

"That's right Dru." Angelus turned to Spike and saw the disbelief and wariness in his eyes. Good he thought. Spike should be wary after what he did do to me in this world, though can't blame the bloke for protecting Dru and getting rid of Psycho vamp. Jeez the stories I've heard.

"Well Spike, aren't you going to say hello to me?"

Without even waiting for a reply, the elder vampire found his way in front of his favored childe and kissed him. The kiss was one of dominance and possession, but underneath it, Spike could taste the emotion. The blonde had not shared a kiss like that since the night his sire left for Romania with Darla. He moaned in the back of his throat as his hand wound into the hair close at the nape of his sire's neck. He opened his moth to invite the other's tongue to play and was awarded with a growl of pleasure before a battle ensued. Lust roared through him. Spike let open the bond between him and his sire only to receive grief, sorrow, pain, loneliness and a yearning to belong, none of which were the things being shown to him by this powerful being before him. Before slamming it shut again he found one more thing, the desire to be loved once more.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Spike demanded to know the truth from Angelus.

"You had better watch your tone boy. I am still your sire."

"I beg to differ. I tried opening the link again and what I got was definitely not what you were feeling. So what the fuck is going on?"

"The stars decided to bring us a good daddy. One were the nasty soul never hurt him, where he still belongs to us." Dru answered before Angelus could speak. She cocked her head to the side as if listening to someone. "Miss Edith says that we have to find daddy's poppet. She is the key in all of this, she and the stupid dark haired boy are the reason our daddy is back. But she's different here, she doesn't love us like your poppet does daddy."

Angelus always marveled at Drusilla's way of interpreting her visions after he drove her insane. But after Willow had become his pet, the redhead had grown quite fond of the dark haired vampiress. She had taken it upon herself to help restore part of Dru's mind so she wouldn't suffer so much. Angelus at first had been enraged for her doing so without his permission, but when his childe had told him of one of her visions more clearly, he had to admit he rather liked it better than having to decipher her lunacy. She also was less obsessed with him and she no longer tried to rid herself of nasty little tree that stole her daddy from her. In return Dru became loyal and loving towards Willow as was Spike for restoring his princess. Angelus missed his family and he was going to do everything in his power to get them back.

"That's right Dru, we have to get Willow back. I'm going to need my family to help get her away from the nasty slayers and the 'bad daddy'."

"And why should we help you? You're not our sire, not really. Our sire was killed the night the Romany cursed him. We have no ties to you and we were quite happy with our lives, so what's in it for us?" Angelus knew that Spike would be the problem, but he had always known how to deal with his boy. He just hoped he wasn't too different from his childe back home.

"Are you sure about that Will? Are you really happy without me? Don't you remember the nights we would hunt together, the games we played with our prey before finally putting them out of commission?", Angelus had circled behind Spike and pressed his chest to the blonde's back while he held him in place by the shoulders. He dropped his voice to the husky tone he knew would make him react. "or the hours of play after the kill? Don't you miss the way we would explore each other, bringing each other to newer heights of pleasure each time? The women we shared as we fucked and fed from them? Tell me William, don't you miss being a family? I know what he did to you here. I've asked around and it disgusts me at how easily he could toss you aside. And letting you suffer in that wheelchair for months, never giving you his blood to help heal you… I can assure you my dear that he will pay for the pain he put you through, all you have to do is say yes."

Angelus allowed his demon face to drop froth. He bent and let his teeth scratch his throat, drawing a little blood before sensuously licking at the delicious blood. He could taste the power in the blood, this one was stronger than his world's version of Spike. But Angelus being a master vampire, having spent enough time with Darla and the master, was able to decipher more emotions in that small taste than most vampire's knew how. Underneath the strength of power he tasted the betrayal and loneliness. The solitude and wanting for his sire that had increased with each decade that passed. He dropped his left hand to the bulge that had appeared in the blonde's jeans, massaging it just as he knew William most liked. Spike groaned at the pleasure of his sire stroking and tasting him. It had been so long, too long.

"Say yes Spike. Give yourself to me. Let me be the sire I once was. I miss my boy and I know you miss the family. What do you say Spike, do you want me? Do you want what we all once had?" Angelus nicked him again drawing more blood. Swirling his tongue on the place where Spike's pulse once beat.

"Yes. Please sire. Make us a family again." Spike hissed in want and need. Without further hesitation Angelus sank his fangs into Spike's throat claiming the demon and man before him as his. When he had taken enough, Angelus removed his fangs and turned to Dru. She titled her head back and to the side, silently offering herself to the demon before her. Reaching out he fisted his hand in her long midnight black hair and drew her to him. He took her neck and groaned when he felt Spike begin to unbutton his shirt.

Spike turned to see his sire attached to Dru's neck, and for once he didn't feel jealousy. If this was his Angelus again, he knew the dark haired demon would never take his princess from him, merely share her. This was what he had craved for decades, what he hoped to have regained when Angelus reappeared in China only to be driven out again. He was finally home, and he would do anything to keep anyone from destroying that.

"Right now we have some reacquainting to do, but afterwards we have to see about getting my poppet back." With one more bruising kiss to each childe, Angelus led them to the third floor where their rooms resided. It was time to claim them as his.

Angel and Willow where in the kitchen preparing some snacks for the gang, since Giles had agreed it best to hold the meetings at the mansion for all their safeties. Xander had protested to having to go anywhere near Angel but had announced he was only going to make sure Willow was alright. He was still bitching about having her live with him and Faith and had thrown a temper tantrum when Faith had shown up at the school without his best buddy. He had asked Faith how stupid she could be to allow a psychotic killer alone with poor defenseless Willow. The raven haired Slayer was about to answer only to have Buffy jump to her defense. That little display had made Faith smile; maybe they could come out in the open soon.

Angel was pouring the ice in the glasses as Willow heated the caramel for the popcorn. She wore a white t-shirt that was cut just to her waist and fit her perfectly. It accentuated her breasts and flat stomach. The jean shorts she wore allowed all to see the white smooth skin of well defined legs that were long and enticing. The scrunched up socks and canvas tennis shoes only managed to accentuate her assets even more. Angel returned to reality from ogling the red head when he heard the ding of the microwave announcing the popcorn was done.

As they carried the tray of goodies both the vampire and the witch walked in on the two slayers kissing. Buffy had Faith pressed against a wall with a hand tangled in the dark mass of hair and the other holding her to Buffy's body. Faith was also playing with Buffy's hair only the other hand was on the girls bum grinding the pelvis into the other. Willow stood there with her face turning an interesting shade of red while Angel merely smiled at the two. Clearing his throat he brought the pair back to reality.

"Excuse me ladies but unless you plan on informing the others of your relationship by having them see this lovely display I suggest you separate."  
Buffy pulled back from her girlfriend with a sheepish face while Faith scowled at him for interrupting some of her 'Buffy time'. Willow busied herself with prepping the snacks. Buffy saw the blush on her friends face and couldn't pass up the chance to tease the red-faced girl.

"Aw c'mon Wills no need to be embarrassed. Besides you saw much more last week when I had to finally tell you about us."

To her amazement and pride, Willow simply blushed more. It had been five weeks since the incident at the library with Angelus and five weeks of the witch living at the mansion. The week before when Willow had been cleaning the rooms, she had accidentally walked in on the two making love therefore forcing Buffy to spill about the relationship. Willow had assured her that no matter what Buffy would always be her best friend and that as long as Faith made her happy then she gave her blessings. Of course the red head had some time to deal with the shock of it when she caught them make out in the cemetery but Buffy didn't need to know that.

Much to Willow's relief at that moment Giles and Oz walked into the house. Both of them were carrying books for research and the sodas. Willow had made it clear that you were to bring something for each session, whether it were the research material or something to snack on. Not five minutes later they were all greeted to by the bickering of Cordelia Chase and Xander Harris. Immediately the teenager crossed to his life long friend and checked her for injuries.

"Alexander LaVelle Harris you stop this immediately and apologize to Faith and Angel!" cried out Willow when he began examining her neck for bite marks. She loved him dearly but he could be a real jerk.

"What? Why do I have to apologize?" he sounded really curious as to why. The boy truly believed he had done nothing wrong.

"What you are doing is wrong. You are examining for injuries and bite marks right in front of them!"

"Hey for all I know while Faith is in school dead boy has been sneaking sips of my best bud." that question was met by various voices rising in protest.

"Xander!" exclaimed Buffy

"That was harsh man." Came the monotone voice of Oz

"That was very uncalled for young man." Reprimanded Giles.

"You fucking asshole!" yelled Faith

Willow just stood there wide eyed as she regarded Xander and the ashen look on the vampire's features as those words wounded him. She understood that ever since Angel and Buffy met, the slayer had shown her interest in the older man while she shot down her friend of his advances therefore gaining Xander's hatred of the vampire. Add to that having to kill one of his dearest friends for being turned and any vampire was public enemy number one. Still Angel had more than proven his worth and now was not the time for any of them to be bickering. As Willow opened her mouth to really dig her claws into the youth, Buffy's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi mom. Yeah she's right here with me." She paused listening to what the older woman had to say. Soon Buffy's face paled and her eyes teared up. "Are you sure? Oh God! Yeah, yeah we'll be. Ok bye mom, I love you." She hung up the phone and turned to Willow. The tears she was trying to hold in were now streaming down her cheeks. Faith placed her hand in the middle of the blondes back to give her support.

"What is it Buffy? What did your mom say?" Willow's voice quivered as so many possibilities ran through her head.

"Wills, oh God, my mom said…" her throat constricted as she tried to relay the message.

"What did she say Buffy?" Giles placed his hands on her shoulders hoping to calm her enough to speak. Buffy turned to him finding it easier to speak to him instead of her best friend.

"My mom got a call from the police. They said that she was written down as the person to call in case of an emergency." Buffy turned to look at Willow now.

"It's about your parents."

"My parents? What about them?" Willow's voice quivered in fear. Angel wrapped an arm around her shoulders in support.

"I'm so sorry Willow, they found your parent's bodies. They were drained and looked to have been tortured for days. The police told my mom that their hearts had been cut out and your name carved into their chests."

"OH Goddess!" then she keened as the tears came. Angel pulled her into his arms trying to sooth her of the pain he knew she was in. Suddenly Xander grabbed her arm and gently made her look at him. Without hesitation she allowed him to hug her trying to shield her from the shock of it.

"Angelus, he is trying to separate you from the real world by killing all of those close to you." Giles observed aloud.

"No, no, no. It's my fault! Oh God!" just then the stress of it was too much and Willow passed out.

"WILLOW!" many exclaimed as Xander supported her limp body.

"The police need her to go down to verify it's them. Giles I don't think she should have to go, she just found out that they were murdered she doesn't need the added bonus of having to see their bodies."

"I'll go. I've known them my whole life I can definitely identify them, she doesn't have to see them." Xander responded as he lifted her in his arms. He turned to Angel to ask where her room was.

"Upstairs the third door on the right." He watched as the boy took away Willow, his heart and soul in agony at her pain. In that moment he made a choice.

"Giles, I think the rest of you should stay here, your mom and sister too Buffy. There's more than enough room here and most of you have absentee parents. We can fortify the house with a sanctuary spell and train as well as research. Plus we have strong enough chains for you Oz. We need to be united in order to keep Angelus from hurting her and any of us more than he already has."

"I think you are right Angel. Buffy I'll go to speak with your mother with you. Cordelia, you and Oz will go to your homes and take Xander as well. Pack all the necessities but do not take to long. Faith you and Buffy will patrol until 3am no later then return here. We will bring Mrs. Summers and Dawn first thing in the morning. I will go to the apartment to retrieve all the necessities fro slaying and personal things. Angel stay with Willow, make a few calls see if any of your sources have any new information."

"Oh how I wish I could see her reaction now as I did when I first killed her idiot parents." Angelus gleefully commented to Spike as the blonde dropped the drained body of his meal.

"You know mate if you wanted her for who she is then why are you doing the same things you did to Dru in the first place?"

"Because my dear boy, she is much stronger than your princess ever was and she can deal with her gifts and powers better than Drusilla ever could."  
Both vampires turned on their heel and continued into the night looking for their next victim. They decided to head for the Bronze knowing that the Scoobies would not be there for they were likely mourning the loss of Willow's parents. Angelus spotted a blonde girl that had instantly latched her sights on the dark vampire. He recognized her as one of the girls that constantly teased his little poppet at her school. Maybe he could kill her as a gift for the redhead or for the mere satisfaction of never having her emotionally wound his girl again.

Harmony straightened her skirt hiking it up in the process as the two hunky men came closer to her. She recognized the brunette as that freak Buffy's boyfriend. Maybe he finally opened his eyes to the huge mistake that was. Still she preferred the blond standing next to him. The blue eyes and sharp cheek bones accentuating those oh so kissable lips and the eyelashes any woman would kill for. He was lean and muscular with the long leather coat, oh boy did he seem eatable or what?

"Hey there, sexy." Harmony drawled in that voice that had always worked on the boys in school. Angelus suppressed a laugh noticing that the bimbo's attention was more focused on his childe that he had first thought. Maybe he would give Spike the satisfaction of this kill. The two continued to talk until the blonde vampire finally led the ditz to the backdoor that led to the alley. Yes he was immensely enjoying this new world. Here he could make things happen without the master's interference. He had dealt with the infamous Scoobies in his world, how much more difficult could they be here?

~Part: 3~

It was decided that instead of risking the eldest and youngest Summers women by having them stay close to the redhead, that they would go to stay with relatives on the east coast. Joyce had put up quite an argument and protested to leaving the children alone to deal with the demon. But one small plea from Willow had made Joyce accept. Being Jewish, Willow knew how to mix the right amount of guilt to win over the stubborn older woman. She had insisted that she could not worry about Angelus harming her or Dawn and having two more deaths on her hands. If Joyce loved her as much as she said she did, them she would flee with Dawn to safety.

Now that the ones closest to her were safe, either living at the mansion or out of town, Willow was able to relax more. That was until the dreams began. She hadn't told the others for fear that they would overreact to them. For all Willow knew they could simply be a figment of her fears and worries, but deep down inside she knew they weren't; she knew they were Angelus' doing. They would start out like any other dream, the whole Scooby Gang spending a nice day in the sun, no strife or demons, apocalypses, or hatred to disturb the fun. Then she would be in her house or a factory in town. She would walk in only to find the mutilated bodies of her parents. Then he would appear, Angelus. All the while seducing her into the darkness, promising pleasures, and eternal companionship. She would be cared and loved for. She would be part of a family and never fear them abandoning her like Ira and Sheila would.

Most of the time she would wake up sweating with her heart pounding in her chest, she would also be horny as hell; something that shamed her beyond belief. Tonight though, the dream was different. It had started out with Faith, Cordy, Xander, Oz, Buffy and herself at the high school. They were trying to figure out were to spend the night. Next she shifts to the Bronze at night; she had been dancing with her friends having so much fun, then someone wrapped an arm around her waist. She felt the hard chest of a man that was cold to the touch, even through the clothes that separated them. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Hello my little Fire Sprite." His tongue lashed out to trace her earlobe. She shivered in his arms.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered. Her eyes sought her friends, beseeching for help, only to find they were oblivious to the on goings between the vampire and witch.

"I thought you knew that by now. You belong to me Willow, mind, body and soul." He cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs teasing her nipples. The scene before them rippled. Willow found herself in a large room with hunter green walls. A king sized sleigh bed stood in the center dressed in a dark rose colored sheets with a white comforter. To the left was a small dinning table for four; to the right a huge fire place with a roaring fire, bathing the room with light and warmth. The entire room was scattered with flower petals and soft violin music was heard.

"I don't belong to you." She softly denied him. But Angelus ignored her as he continued to sensuously torture her breasts and his mouth to kiss her neck. He moved his hands to her waist, grabbing hold of the edge to her t-shirt and lifting it up over her head. Without her knowledge, Willow slipped and arm around the demon's neck, holding him to her neck; silently begging for more of his amorous touch.

"You will. Face it lover, we belong together. We always have, just let go and let yourself feel the truth." He scooped her in his arms and claimed her lips in a possessive kiss. Willow returned his passion with equal force. She was placed on the soft bed on her back. Angelus finished stripping his witch and laved her flesh with bites, licks and kisses. He divested her fully of her clothing, marveling once again at her beauty, yet noticing the slight physical differences between his world's Willow and this one. Willow writhed beneath him as she felt warmth rush her. No, she couldn't give in to him! He had killed her parents, was trying to drive her insane in order to posses her! Her hands lifted to his shoulders fully intending to push him away, only to have her pull him closer as his tongue played in her belly button. Angelus continued his south bound trek to her woman's mound. His fingers parted her finding her clit swollen and throbbing in need. He touched her with his tongue as his finger circled her opening, always teasing her but never penetrating

Willow was beside herself with pleasure. She had never felt so alive, so wanted. She could no longer deny that she was physically attracted to him, he was Angel in every physical sense, but he wasn't him. No the person before her, the one slowly licking and biting on her bundle of nerves, sending flames through her, was not the man she truly wanted. For so long she was able to distinguish between man and demon, the good and the evil, and even though she would appreciate what the demon was able to contribute to Angel, she had still been wary and afraid of it. She loved Angel very much but Angelus was a different matter. All she though she knew of him, now this version was proving her wrong. This creature, this man was able to feel something more than the dark emotions of this world. He was able to love and care for someone other than himself.

She felt as Angelus finally inserted a finger inside her and her hips bucked off the bed. She felt the bed shift and opened eyes that had previously shut in ecstasy. His face loomed before her sight. Angelus bent down to take her mouth and he groaned at the contact. He added another finger to her tightness as he felt her walls flutter in a sign to her nearing climax. He pulled back to look at her and quickly placed his demon's features on.  
"Look at me, Willow. That's right poppet. You belong to me, no one else. I take care of those that are mine, and soon we will have regained the family you deserve; a loyal and loving family that will always be with you, protecting and nurturing." With that he bit into her neck as her passions peaked. Willow screamed in pleasure as her world continued to tumble.

The rest of the Scoobies were downstairs devising of a way to return Angelus to his dimension. Giles had even called the council for help on the matter they were that desperate. That conversation had been useless. Their stand had been to kill the interloper and their Angel as well. Giles refused to do so. It had taken him time but slowly the trust that had been shattered between the Watcher and souled vampire had been restored.

Giles looked at the people assorted in their temporary home for the time being. They all looked tired and defeated. He had hoped that having all of them under the same roof would help their moral but it showed the opposite effect. Willow had seemed to lock herself deeper still, shutting out all those that loved her. Xander was more hostile than usual, especially toward Angel. The boy blamed him for all of this happening, that if he had left them all alone then things would not be so. Oz had interrupted, defending his much older friend by simply stating that it had been Xander's immaturity and hatred that had brought things down so low. Buffy was aggressive beyond belief. She felt powerless and helpless, two things she did not cope well with. Having her best friend stalked and Angelus pulling a 'Drusilla" on her was something that made her blood boil, and having to send away her family in order to protect them made her sad. Faith on the other hand had become more nurturing and understanding towards everyone. This entire fiasco had sparked her maternal instincts and she had taken the role of mothering and caring for everyone in the group. Cordelia had refused to leave Willow in her own and she had willingly and gracefully provided help in research, the group patrols or Willow duty, as the watching over of the redhead had been dubbed. As for Angel, his moods had begun to alter quite strangely. He would one moment be alert and almost obsessed in his quest for a solution, then suddenly he would be melancholy and angered. His sleeping patterns had been altered and there were times when he seemed almost afraid. At the moment it seemed as though he was in an internal battle.

"Angel are you alright?" Giles had walked over to him when he noticed that it appeared the 240+ year old vampire had been rocking in one place.

"I-I don't know Giles. I feel like there's this struggle in me for control and that there are too many thoughts and feelings running around in my head."

"Well maybe it could have something to do with the bond between you and Willow. Didn't she say that the bond would allow thoughts and feeling to be shared? Maybe what you are feeling is not your struggle but hers."

"You may have a point there Rupert." He was about to say more but Willow's piercing scream took everyone's attention. The entire gang raced up the stairs to her room. Angel and Faith were the first to arrive. What they saw shocked them.

Willow lay on the bed with her pajama shirt open exposing her breast to the cool air. Her back was arched up and her head thrown back. Her mouth opened in a perfect 'o' as a she gasped. To Angel she was a beautiful sight, his slack suddenly became tight as he smelled her arousal and release in the air. Faith however became alert a second sooner and rushed to the bed, closing her top and lowering her to the bed once more, just as the others burst through.

"Stop, please stop." Shakily whispered the red head. Faith brushed back her hair and tried to rouse her from her dream.

"Hey red, c'mon wake up. You're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you, I swear." Willow's eyes snapped open as she gulped in air. Her eyes scanned the room and her brow crinkled in confusion. She could not seem to remember where she was. She felt alone and scared and in her mind she cried out for the one that made feel safe. 'Angel!'

He heard her speak in his mind, and it took the vampire a moment to recover from the fright. He looked at her big green eye beginning to fill with tears and he strode over, took her into his arms and rocked her. She clung to his form and sobbed out her misery, her fright, her frustration at feeling defenseless, but most of all her disgust for responding to Angelus so easily.

"Angel, he was touching me. He did things to me, in my dreams. I was able to stop him the other times, but tonight I didn't, I really couldn't." she spoke so low only the man holding her heard. She had her face buried in the crook of his neck as he held her. His arms tightened at her statement and just as quietly he asked her in her ear.

"Who Willow? What did he do to you?"

"Angelus, he's been coming to me in my dreams. He, he was touching me and saying that I belonged to him. That soon we were going to be a family again, then he bit me." Without releasing her Angel gave orders to the others.

"Giles, Cordelia, check the books for any way a person can invade one's dreams. Xander and Oz check for a spell to actually block one out. Buffy Faith, I think it's time you went to Willy and see what he knows. I'm going to stay here and see if I can calm her down."

"Oh no you don't! I am not about to leave you here with her in the sate she's in. You might try to take advantage of her, or worse suck her dry…" his statement was cut short as Buffy placed her hand over his mouth and dragged him out the room.

"Don't worry Angel, we'll see what we can find." Buffy and Xander left, with Faith right behind them.

"Angel, why do we need to find a way to invade dreams? I mean are you planning on getting into his head?" asked Cordy.

"No, it seems Angelus has been getting to her in her dreams." Willow had stopped crying and whimpering, but her hold on Angel never lessened. In fact she had moved onto his lap and was now curled up like a little kitten.

"That would explain her further withdrawal." Giles made the comment.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to stop it." With that the other three left.

Angel tried to move her off is lap and onto the bed again so she could rest. But as he tried to unwrap her, Willow said no and snuggled closer to him, fearing he would leave her. So instead Angel moved a little more into the bed and lay dawn with her. He caressed her hair and waited for her to fall asleep.

'I won't let him hurt you sweetling. We'll figure out a way to stop him and send him back.' He thought

'I know you won't let him hurt me. We will stop him, I know we will but right now I need you, more than ever.' Willow answered him telepathically. He started before asking.

'Willow?'

'Yes. I figured out how to communicate with the link, neat huh?'

'You're supposed to be asleep.' He sounded amused and worried.

'Not fully I'm afraid he'll get me if I do.' He hated hearing the fear in her voice.

'Well maybe if I stay tuned into you I can pull you out before anything happens? It's worth a try. You need to rest.'

'Promise?'

'Yes.'

'Thank you. I love you' was all she was able to say before fully falling into sleep. Angel was stunned, could she have meant that as I love you like a friend, or I love you like you do me? He didn't know what to make of it, but right know he was going to let it mean what he wanted it to and enjoy the feeling of her in his arms.

~Part: 4~

Angelus had converted the abandoned warehouse into a beautiful four story home. The first floor consisted of the minion's quarters and the training areas. The second floor was the play and torture rooms as well as the prisons. The third floor was where his, Spike, and Dru's rooms were at. But the fourth floor was what had Angelus smiling. He had taken the entire floor and was now constructing Willow's 'room'. It had been divided into four sections. The walls had been demolished and redone in stone. One small section had been turned into the bathroom and to the side the walk in closet. Another was the ante- room; a sofa, two wing back chairs, a small fire place and huge entertainment center could be found in there. The third section was the bedroom itself. The hardwood floors had been sanded and polished, a king size cherry wood sleigh bed had been placed in the middle of the room on top of what looked like a dais, kind of like the one's used in the Victorian age. To the left of the bed there was a table for four with beautiful small glass chandelier above it. At the end of that wall was an armoire chest. The contents inside it had Angelus smiling lustfully as he imagined the games and toys he and Willow would play. But what had Angelus smilling gleefully was to the right of the room and the final section. It was a room with a two way mirror. Oh the fun he would have with that little room.

He turned as he heard Spike enter the room with him, giving the working minions a passing glance, the bleached blond walked up to his 'new' sire. Spike had to admit that it was just as it once was before the gypsy curse was placed. His sire and he would bond inside and outside the bedroom creating the family he once had lost. At first the vampire was skeptical about his sire's plan to seduce and claim the slayers' red headed friend afraid it would result in loosing the elder vamp, but once he heard the stories from this sire's other world concerning the girl, he had been more than eager to help. He was still surprised at Dru's reactions to the news. He had first thought that his princess would be upset about her daddy bringing another female to play with, but Dru simply smiled and said that all was going as it should have been. The stars knew what they were doing and she trusted their reasons. Then she elegantly glided out of the room.

"We finally found where they are keeping Red." Spike told Angelus once they had stepped to the side so he wouldn't be heard.

"Where is she?" Angelus was impatient, he wanted his Poppet with him as soon as possible.

"That Poof Angel never got rid of the mansion we were living in when he lost his soul. The entire gang is staying there. They sent the slayer's mum and kid sister packing to parts unknown as well as the whelps parents."

"Good then we can proceed with the next part of my plan. Like I told her when I first got here, she will be mine again." He grinned. Soon my dear Poppet you'll be where you belong.

"You know I am a bit thirsty, think I'll go get a drink." He smirked that irresistible way he always did.

"Don't get in to too much trouble." Angelus chuckled as Spike sauntered out of the room. Things were definitely looking up.

The entire gang had been researching into the dreams Willow had been having. The only thing they found was that for Angelus to enter her dreams he either had to be psychic or have a psychic mind helping him. That was when Angel realized that Angelus must have recruited his childer to help him since Dru was the only one powerful enough to pull that off that he knew of. When he had told the others that there was a big possibility that Dru and Spike were back in town things had exploded. Willow was more scared now than ever, Buffy and Faith patrolled non stop while Giles researched every chance he got. Cordy, Oz, and Xander decided to spread a rumor that Willow had left California after her parent's death hoping to throw the vampire off her trail.

At the moment Willow was in the kitchen starring at her plate of food as the others researched. She hadn't been eating lately or sleeping, despite Angel's presence by her bed or her mind whenever she tried to rest. Everyone was worried about her; she was getting thinner and circles were beginning to form under her eyes. She heard some one enter but gave no indication of being aware of their presence.

"C'mon Red you need to eat something." Faith prodded her friend as she sat next to her.

"What's the point? It's my fault all of this is happening, maybe if I get thin enough Angelus will loose interest in me." Her voice held no emotion and that compounded onto what she had said made a chill run the spine of the dark slayer.

"Don't you dare say that! This is not your fault, if it's anyone's fault it's Xander's. His jealousy and rage made him speak out before thinking and loom where we're at now." Faith held Willow by her shoulders as she slightly shook and spoke to the redhead. For the first time Faith noticed just how much weight Willow had lost in the last few days. Sighing the slayer got up and left the room.

"ANGEL! Angel get your ass in here now!" she yelled for her other room mate. The rest of the group were startled out of their researching trance. Angel soon came running into the room wearing only his sweat pants, since he had been practicing some tai chi to relax a little.

"What?! Faith what's wrong?" he was scared. Faith had tried to remain clam for everyone's sake, especially Willow. If she was now yelling it meant the slayer had reached her limit of holding in her emotions as she often did. Buffy also noticed her girlfriends distress and walked over to her to help soothe her.

"It's Willow. She's not eating again. I just went into the kitchen to check up on her and she was in the same spot we left her four hours ago, her food untouched. When I tried to get her to eat she just said maybe if she lost enough weight Angelus would loose interest in her. She sounded so broken, defeated…. Empty. I tried to make her understand but… Angel she's lost too much weight, I'm scared she's killing herself, she isn't eating or sleeping enough!" Tears began leaking from the slayers eyes. She felt helpless and out of control. She felt tiny strong arm envelope and force her head down onto her shoulder.

"Shh, baby, shh. It's ok, we'll fix it. Don't worry, just let it out. You've been so strong and good to all of us. I love you so much." Then Buffy lifted Faith's head and kissed her long and fully. It was soft and tender, trying to show how much she cared. She wasn't going to hide anymore. These past weeks with the threat of the doppelganger Angelus had made her realize just how important love was; she was lucky to have found it, the one she wanted to spend er life with, someone that could defend themselves in case of an attack on her and those she loved.

In the back of her mind she registered the shocked gasps and the splutters before she heard a thud of a body hitting the floor. She broke away and rested her forehead against her lover's, smiling lovingly at the darker woman. She turned around and saw Giles crumpled on the floor where he had fainted.

Angel smiled at the duo before going into the kitchen to find his dear Willow sitting in the very spot she occupied when everyone came in for lunch; her portions of the pasta and chicken breast still on the plate untouched. He felt his stomach tighten in anger and worry as he observed her, taking in for the first time what Faith was talking about. She had lost weight, yet not too much to cause any real harm; she had slight bruise like shades under her eyes; her hair was tied back in a pony tail, the tangles noticeable even then; her skin was almost translucent, showing her lack of nutrition; her once vibrant eyes were now wary and dulled by fear and exhaustion. He wanted to take the pain, sorrow and fear from her life. He wished he could just grab her and run somewhere the evils of this world.

Angel walked up behind her and removed the plate before her. He walked over to the microwave, set the plate in, hit the 'sensor reheat' button and then walked to sit next to her while her meal heated up again. Angel called out her name softly but she didn't answer. Placing two fingers under her chin, he turned her to face him.

"Willow, Little One, you have to eat. Please your doing your self too much harm by not eating. You need your strength." She didn't turn her face away but her eyes strayed from his face. Angel scooted closer and then dropped to his knees before her.

"Sweetheart, please eat something. You haven't been taking care of your self. We're worried about you." Willow looked up at him and the tears gathered in her eyes as she saw the anguish and worry in them.

"It's my fault. I should have left when I had the chance, lured him away from every one I love."

"No baby, you did the right thing in staying with us. He would have found you, hurt you so badly. I couldn't live with myself if anything or anyone hurt you."

The microwave beeped and the vampire stood to retrieve her meal. He sprinkled more Roman/Parmesan cheese on the pasta and cut her chicken breast for her. Then he carried a large glass of something, roughly translated from Spanish, called 'To die sleeping'. A milk and orange juice mixture that he had learned about from some old friends, something given to children in the islands of Puerto Rico and Santo Domingo to help them gain weight. Angel once again took a seat across from her and proceeded to mount the fork with meat and pasta. He lifted the fork to her mouth and she shook her head 'no' and turned away. With his other hand he gripped her chin firmly yet gently and pulled her closer.

"Please Willow, eat something. For me." She looked at the man before her and opened her mouth to accept the proffered food. After the fourth bite she felt her stomach growl voraciously and quickly finished the plate of food and her drink, even asking for seconds. Angel and Willow stayed in the kitchen talking and feeding the malnurioushed red head, both unaware of the set of dark eyes that watched the pair.

Spike sat at the barstool in Willy's drinking some blood-vodka as he drunkenly talked to the slimy double crosser.

"This new sire, he sure is what he once was: strong, affirmative, yet sensual, dominant, and a bit caring. Missed that so much, wanted the poof to accept me in ways that the demon never could have, but it wasn't so. Well our new 'Daddy' has a thing for the slayers redheaded friend, and he's gonna get her too. Yup, he's got some big shipment coming in on Thursday night that is going to ensure he gets her for himself. Bloody Hell, sun's comin' up soon. Got to go. Thanks for the booze Willy. It really hit the spot." The blonde staggered out of the bar. The human made sure the well known William the Bloody was gone before going to the back room to use the phone. Willy took out the piece of paper with the phone number on it and dialed. Soon someone on the end answered.

"Yo watcher, it's Willy. I got some information you might be interested in…"

~Part: 5~

Right after Giles had woken up the phone began to ring. Still reeling from the sight of his slayers kissing, Buffy professing her love to the other girl, he went to answer the ringing telephone, desperately seeking to get away from it all. He was surprised yet glad that Willy was calling to give them information. He guessed the threat of two slayers, a magic savvy watcher and a feared master vampire promising much pain if he didn't cooperate had the man talking. Finally after weeks they had a break though. It seemed that Angelus had something coming in on Thursday, 3 days from now, that would somehow ensure his capture of Willow.

"We have a lead. It seems Spike went to Willy's tonight and got himself drunk and divulged that Angelus had something being shipped here to ensure Willow's capture. I say we ambush them, get rid of this threat once and for all." Giles didn't wait for the answer as he rushed to the kitchen to tell his other friends about the possibility of ending it all. He stopped as he saw Xander standing in the doorway staring at Willow and Angel interact with one another. The watcher stayed in place as he saw Angel pile a second plate of food fro her, this time with Meatloaf and mashed potatoes, what they were having for dinner. She never picked up her fork because Angel insisted on feeding her, pampering and caring for her.

"He's so gentle with her. He actually cares what happens to her and that she's safe and happy." Giles could hear the surprise in Xander's voice at the revelation of what they saw.

"Yes he does. It took me a while to accept this, even though Angel is a part of his demon, the demon is not part of Angel. Willow made me realize that since the demon feeds on the suppressed urges of the soul it doesn't mean it is the souls fault the demon acts upon them. Angel is not at fault for what Angelus did, These few weeks of fighting the doppelganger have made me even surer of it." The older man went to enter but was stopped by the teenager.

"No let them be. It's been a while since she's been so relaxed, whatever it is can wait. Let's go into the living room to discuss whatever you need to." The two walked back into the living room, both stunned at Xander's behavior.

Angel finished feeding his love, though she didn't yet know how he really felt, and with all she was going through, he didn't think it was the right time for it. She smiled and then suddenly let loose a huge yawn. He chuckled as he realized that now with a full stomach, she would sleep better, deeper, finally getting a good night's sleep. He washed the dish and made her another milk/O.J. mixture; the sweets would bring her glucose level up, making her sleepier. After she took her first sip, Angel helped her stand up, and then catered her to her bedroom. Angel sat her down on the bed as he went to her drawers, pulling out a white cotton night gown with violets on the neckline.

Angel disappeared through the second door in her room, leading to a bathroom and filled the large tub with warm water. He rummaged under the sink and finally pulled out some lavender scented bath salts to sooth and relaxes her. When he was satisfied the task was done, he walked back to the redhead and picked her up, since she seemed a little groggy. Setting her down, he softly instructed her to strip and get into the tub, leaving the room to give her privacy.

Willow undressed and placed her dirty close in the hamper. She undid her ponytail and instead clipped it up in her head. Taking in a deep breath she savored the scent of lavender as she gently eased into the tub. Ashe closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure, some of the tension draining from her. For the first time in weeks she finally relaxed. She heard Angel reenter the bathroom and opened her eyes to just a slit to look at him. He was so beautiful, graceful, kind …sensual. She remembered her dreams with Angelus; sometimes he was rough with her, some gentle. It was when he was gentle that she could pretend it was really Angel making love to her, not the doppelganger. She felt tingly warmth spread her as her mind flashed her some rather vivid pictures of things they could do together.

Angel sat down next to the tub with the soft loofah rag in his hand. He dipped the clothe in the warm soapy water, then took her arm and proceeded to clean it gently yet firmly, making sure to remove the dead skin. He methodically continued to bathe her, being gentle and simply enjoying the trust she was showing him, the simple pleasure of caressing her. He avoided her more intimate anatomy, not wanting to bring her out of the relaxed state she was in.

Still his hand accidentally brushed the underside of her breast. Willow took in a deep breathy as her body responded to the contact. She felt his hand freeze and moaned in protest. Angel was stunned at her reaction, and when she moaned he couldn't deny her anything. He swiped the cloth over her left breast and was rewarded with her arching into his hand. He lovingly, slowly 'washed' her chest. Willow's nipples slowly hardened as Angel caressed her breast; she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his hands on her. The reality was soooooo much better than fantasy.

Angel soon abandoned the wash rag and finally touched her with his bare hand. His nostrils flared as he finally scented her growing arousal, his left hand dipped into the water, first caressing her belly before slowly trailing his fingers in a circularly erotic fashion down to her groin. He slightly cupped her enjoying her warmth on his hand. His fingers stroked her outer lips while his fingers pinched her right nipple. She groaned and gasped as pleasure coursed through her. Angel's pants tented as his member grew from a mixture of the sight, smell and feel of an aroused Willow. At first he felt guilty for taking advantage of her, but he soon pushed it aside. If he could give her this pleasure, then so be it.

His fingers at the apex of her thighs parted her vaginal lips and ran up and down the cleft. Her hips rocked against the hand teasing her. Willow lifted one of her hands from the water and laid it against his cheek, her thumb stroking his cheekbone. Angel's eyes went to her face, turning away from the spot on her chest he had been staring at. Her eyes locked with his and Angel's breath caught, on he didn't need. She was looking at him with desire, that was to be expected, but he also saw love in her green eyes. HE thrust a finger in her and watched as she lightly bit the corner of her lower lip and moaned in pleasure. He in turn groaned at how tight she was, his mind fantasizing of the sensation of sinking deep into her, feeling the silky, warm, tight walls wrapped around him.

"Angel" she breathily whispered. His hands were making her writhe in pleasure and she felt herself coming closer to fulfillment. The hand on his face drew his down and Willow kissed him, softly at first, a mere whisper of lips. Soon it turned passionate and wild. He inserted a second finger as his rhythm picked up. His other hand ran up her chest and tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp. Her walls began to flutter and tighten around his fingers; Angel curled them upward and searched her until he found the one spot to bring her the most out of this. As he rubbed her g-spot his thumb circled her clit, and just before she climaxed, Willow whispered to Angel…

"I love you. I've been in love with you for so long now." And then she arched sharply up, throwing her head back and grunting as Angel gave her the best orgasm she had ever experienced, and all with his hands.

The vampire on the other hand rejoiced and felt himself lighten at her whispered confession. She loved him, and not simply as a friend or companion. She said it her self, she was in love with him, had been for some time. As she crested in passion Angel used the link to confess to her his feelings.  
'I love you too, Little One. Oh God Willow, you don't know how much I love you.' As she calmed down and again bent his head and kissed her sweetly. Willow smiled softly and then closed her eyes for a second. Removing his hands from her body, but not before making one final stroke, Angel reached for the shampoo and washed her hair. Once finished he drained the tub, picked Willow up from the tub and lovingly dried her off before carrying her to the bed.

Angel set the red head down to sit at the edge of her bed and reached for her clothes to help dress the witch. Her small white hand covered his, as much as it could, to stop him. Angel looked at her with a question on her face; Willow simply shook her head and kissed his mouth. His other hand buried itself in her hair. He felt himself being pulled down on top of Willow by the girl herself, his clothed groin nestled against her soft feminine curls. Willow rocked up lightly against him, causing the vampire to gasp in pleasure. She took the advantage and slipped the tip of her tongue into his mouth to caress his upper teeth. Angel stoked her sides as Willow began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the smooth skin to her fingers.

"Willow" he groaned. "Baby, we have to stop. It's not right." He pulled back from her, closing his eyes to control his urges.

"You don't want me. You're disgusted by me for letting him touch me, even if it was my dreams, aren't you?" her voice was soft and sad. She suddenly felt dirty, despite her recent bath, due to sometimes taking pleasure from her dreams with Angelus.

"No, never that; I just- I'm taking advantage of you. You're in a fragile state right now, and you're not sure what you want." He tried to get up, only to have the girl beneath him wrap her legs around his waist.

"Angel, I love you, more than anything in this world. You are not taking advantage of me. I know what I want. You, you are what I want, what I need. Please, please Angel, make love to me." She pleaded with him.

"I love you. God I love you." He breathed into her mouth as he finished removing his shirt. He kissed and nipped her, building the tension in her slight frame again. Between the two, they removed his pants and boxer-briefs. The skin to skin contact sent shivers up their spines and fire to roar within their beings.

Angel's lips licked and suckled her neck as he rocked his erection against her folds. Willow whimpered in frustration, wanting nothing more than to feel him in her. As she squirmed and wiggled, seeking his penis for penetration, Angel lifted his hips slightly and angled to the side. He lowered them and then straightened them, the move causing Willow to open wider so he could fit comfortably at her entrance. He trailed kisses up to her mouth and muffled her grunt as he entered her. He was large but he was being gentle. He stretched her and pushed forward, his head seeking her barrier. As he met the resistance, Angel lifted his head and stared down into her eyes.

"Don't stop, please." She mewled.

"This is going to hurt." He answered in a hushed tone.

"Please, just love me."

In answer he pushed forward and spilled the blood of her innocence. Willow hissed at the burning sensation and hurt it caused. Angel stilled and waited. He kissed the tip of her nose, the side of her face, her jaw, chin, up the other side and then her mouth. Willow took in a deep breath and slowly released it as the ache dissipated. She moved her hips and sent him deeper still. Angel took the hint and simply rocked into her. He knew she was sensitive and so tight that the simple motion was enough to stimulate them both. They rocked, and rocked, and rocked, soon adding more movement as the passion grew. He finally withdrew and sank back in, grinding slightly to stimulate her clit. She arched her back as her second orgasm took her that night. Angel kept rocking, then thrusting, allowing her ride her orgasm. As she was finishing he too came, spilling his release into her.

Angel lowered his head to her shoulder and kissed the skin as they lay locked together in afterglow. As her breathing calmed he separated from his lover and turned her to the side so he could spoon against her back. The leg under him, pressed between hers as she tangled them about it, the upper one resting across the others. One arm draped over her waist as the other wrapped under then across her chest, resting the hand on her shoulder. He wrapped himself around the redhead as she in turn held on to his arms, her face slightly turned up and to the side so their noses touched. Soon they slept contentedly, and for the first time since her parents death, Angelus didn't come to her in her dreams.

~Part: 6~

The next morning Willow came down the stairs holding Angel's hand. She seemed rested for the first time in a long time, a small smile lighting her features. Angel pulled out the chair for her. He turned to see Faith smiling at the fact Willow seemed well and the small PDA they had shared. Angel returned the smile with a smirk and a wink. The darker slayer understood his message, something had happened between him and Willow, she was going to get a full scoop of things. Her lover also noticed the differences in her best friend. Buffy suspected something happened between the vampire and the witch. Her suspicions confirmed when Angel brushed his lover's hair aside and kissed the neck. Oh yeah, Willow was so spilling about the changes in her relationship with Angel.

Giles entered the room with Oz as the two were discussing some of the battle plan. He looked up in time to see Angel place a large plate of food in front of Willow, and the petite redhead practically attack the food. Relief flooded the watcher and werewolf to see that whatever Angel had said or done had gotten Willow to stop starving herself.

"Glad to see you all here… wait where is Xander and Cordelia?" Giles asked.

"They are probably still asleep. After all the racket those two made last night, I'm not surprised." Angel then noticed everyone was looking at him oddly, except Willow. She was blushing as she ate and stared at her food.

"What?! Vampire, supernatural hearing remember? Plus their room is way too close to ours for comfort."

"Who's room is too close to yours for comfort?" Cordelia asked as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing a blue woven strap shirt with a matching sweater over it, with a pair of dark indigo blue jeans. She looked to the redhead that had been on all of their minds lately and smiled. Willow looked up at Cordy, blushed slightly and then continued to devour her breakfast. Quirking an eyebrow at her friend's behavior, the may Queen sauntered over to the kitchen counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Never mind, Delia. Where's Xander?"

"Oh he's taking a shower. So what's in the calendar for today?" she sighed in pleasure as the strong coffee washed down her throat and into her stomach, warming and waking her all at once.

"Well I wanted everyone here when I discussed this… But the sooner we get this dealt with the better." Giles answered as he took a seat at the head of the table with Oz at his side.

"What is it Giles?" Willow whispered as she placed her for down. She looked a little worried,, something felt off about the way Giles was acting.

"Well it seems that Willy had a visitor last night at the bar. A certain british blonde master vampire that got sloshed enough to let certain details slip."

"Guess he does value his life." Chuckled Faith.

"What?" asked the brunette's girlfriend.

"Well on one of my visits to the bar I told him that if he wanted to live he had better let us know about anything useful on the plans for Red."

"Faith!" squeaked Willow. She could not believe that Faith had threatened someone and all for her.

"Well I'm glad you did." Answered Buffy.

"What did Willy over hear?" Angel finally asked. He placed an arm around his lover's waist and held her protectively close. The sooner they could get rid of his doppelganger the sooner she would be safe.

"It's seems that Angelus has some sort of shipment coming in on Thursday night that will somehow in able his capture of Willow. I discussed it with Xander and Oz last night and we have come up with a good ambush tactic. This is the opportunity we have been waiting for, if we can surprise them that night then we may be able to end all this once and for all." Giles explained and then waited for their reactions.

"So what's the plan?" asked Buffy. She was anxious to get out there and kick some major vampire ass. Nobody messed with her loved ones and walked away unscathed.

"First we try to find out what he's bringing in, when and where. Then we enclose the area with gas and station various 'snipers' on the building roof tops. We first have the 'snipers' attack and when they try to run we light the ring, making sure they have no where to run. We can either let the fire take care of the rest or wait till sun up and watch them burn." Xander answered from his post at the kitchen entrance. The rest of the group turned at the sound of his voice. He sounded so cold and hate filled. They all understood why though, Willow was his best friend and only real family he had since they were small. Just like Buffy he felt that no one hurt his best bud and live to tell the tale, and the fact that this was Angelus only made it that much sweeter.

"Of course someone will stay here at the mansion with Willow just in case right?" asked Cordelia as she thought of the fact that leaving the red head unprotected sent shivers up her spine. Even if they had spread rumors about their friend having left the state, she felt uneasy at the possibility that she would be grabbed.

"I actually hadn't thought about that. Um… we're going to have to do some reshuffling in the spread of our guys but we'll manage." Xander spoke. He had been so intent of freeing his friend he had actually forgotten to keep a guard with her at the mansion. It was times like these he was glad for all the military knowledge he had gained during that Halloween last year when they all became their costumes.

"Don't. Listen guys the house has enough physical and magical booby traps to keep me safe while you all go hunt down the big bad monster. I'll be fine." Willow ventured to suggest this to her friends. Sure she was terrified at being left alone and the possibility of one of Angelus' men coming for her, but what if the whole group was vital to the success of Xander's plan? What if missing a single person of the team ended up in her friends death? She couldn't handle that, so she was going to be brave for their sake.

"No sweetheart, someone has to be here with you." Angel said softly. He just got her, he wasn't about to let the demon get her.  
'I don't give a fuck if this asshole is me, Poppet is MINE! She belongs to us and no one else' for once in since he had been souled Angel and his demon agreed on something. Willow was his and NO ONE was going to take her from him.

"Listen for them to believe that I am really out of California everyone will have to go. If they suspect that the whole gang isn't there for a very good reason, they will figure out I am still here. Besides what if for the fact that someone stayed behind to babysit me another is killed or we fail. I want this to end as badly as anyone else, I don't want that to happen." She whimpered the last part out, and before the tears could form in her eyes Angel was already embracing her with her head in the crook of his neck.

"Willow, baby…" Angel began but his lover stopped him.

"Angel please. It's the only way." Angel sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned his forehead on hers before nodding in acceptance to her pleas. Turning to the others the souled vampire then declared that Willow would be staying at the mansion while they all fought. None of them liked the idea but she was right,, in order for this to work they all had to go. But if that was so then why did they all have this uneasy feeling at the thought?

"Man it's freezing out here. When are these jerks going to show up already?"

"Buffy, not so loud!" Xander hissed to his best friend. Talking into his walkie-talkie he asked to the person at the other end.

"Snipers any luck on getting a visual?"

"Negative on the visual from sniper one." Oz answered.

"No go here either." Cordy's voice answered.

"Nega-, wait I see them ! Yes, Angelus, Spike and at least five minions are heading to the docking area." Giles said excitedly from his post.

"Ok people this is it. Tonight it all ends." Xander spoke with anticipation.

Angelus walked with his blonde childe by his side and the five minions behind him to the docking area were his little gift was waiting. He smirked as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. After tonight he would have his little Poppet with him, hopefully for the rest of eternity.  
They were getting close to the other group now, whom stood patiently waiting for the new master of Sunnydale.

"Is everything in order?" asked Angelus.

"Yes Master Angelus, we have everything you have asked for. We only await for your instructions on what must be done." The largest of the group asked.

Just then a flaming arrow zipped through the air to impale into the chest of the one that had spoken. More arrows zipped by as Angelus and Spike ducked behind some crates and watched a good portion of the minions being dusted. Soon the Scoobies were on the ground in hand to hand combat, well the Slayers, the moron, and Angel. He and his childe watched as the other demons fought against the white hats and most lost.

Suddenly the arrows stopped coming down and he guessed they were out of ammo. He stepped out from his hiding spot with his childe and joined the fight. Fucking idiots thought they could thwart his plans, well they had another thing coming to them. He took great satisfaction in knocking out Xander as Spike took on the brunette slayer. He went after the blonde, Buffy.

Angel dusted another opponent when he saw his double knock out Xander. His childe,, his once favored was now going after Faith. It still hurt Angel to think that Spike despised the soul so much that he had teamed up with the doppelganger just to get rid of him. That was when he knew he had done the right thing by not going to him after Darla had thrown him out. Sure he had come back when they were in China, but neither Dru nor Spike vied for his attention anymore. He missed his childe; Spike had always been more sentimental than any other vampire he had ever met, and Angel had hoped that because of it he could have made things better with his childe. But all that had changed when he had tried to trick Spike that he had lost the soul when the blonde first showed up.

Angel broke out of his musings when he heard Faith screech at the top of her lungs. Angelus had knocked out Buffy. He then saw Faith crumple to the floor as she had been hit over the head by the bleached one when her back had been turned. Angel felt himself being grabbed by at least four minions and brought down to his knees. The slayers and Xander were being tied up just as their 'snipers' were plopped down next to the others. His hands were bound behind him as Angelus walked up to him.

"I told you she'd be mine again. I still can't believe you really though Spike would be stupid enough to reveal our plan. No matter how drunk he gets Spike isn't stupid. It just goes to show how little you cared for MY childe if you didn't know that about him." Angelus taunted him as Angel's eyes flashed in rage.

"First of all you piece of shit, Spike is MY childe not yours. That master vampire there is not yours he belongs to me! It's my blood that runs through his veins, it was my teachings that made him into the demon he is now. You have no claim on him whatsoever."

'Who the FUCK does this asshole think he is? William is my childe, my greatest creation. No one takes what's mine.'

"And second Willow is mine! She will never be yours. I've already staked my claim on the girl so there is no way you can take her from me. That is if you could find her."

Angelus chuckled throatily and the sound made gooseflesh rise on the tied vampire's skin. He knew what that laugh meant, Angelus had something up his sleeve and it was definitely good.

"We'll see about that." That was the last thing Angel heard before his world swam in darkness.

Oz was the first one to stir. He groaned as his mind swam up to consciousness. Opening his eyes he saw he was in a rather large room. As he sat up he noted the place was wall to wall stone as where the ceiling and floor. Half way through the 15" by 12" room there were bars that seemed to be keeping him and the others in. At the end there was a single door and a small switch panel.

The young werewolf looked around the cell he had been placed in and noticed that his friends were also there. Moving towards the watcher he untied his hands before trying to wake him up. Giles mumbled incoherently for a little while before he finally woke up.

"Oz?"

"Yeah Giles it's me, C'mon help me wake the others up." The two men moved around waking up the rest of the Scoobies. Cordy had flung her self into her boyfriend's arms at seeing him alright.

"Is everyone here?" Buffy asked once she had been able to wake up her girlfriend.

"Yeah Buffy. We're all here." Answered Angel. The entire gang stood up and tried to discern where they were. About five minutes had passed before the silence was broken by Faith.

"Sorry guys looks like these bars won't budge, even with me and B trying."

"Well Faith I guess we should be thankful that Willow didn't come with us or else she would have been caught." Giles commented.

"I still would have felt a bit better knowing that one of us had stayed behind with her. Well at least this way we're sure he won't find her." Said Angel.

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you." Everyone turned to Cordelia as she said this. She seemed to be staring at something. As one the group of fighters turned to see what had captivated the May Queen's attention. That was when they saw her, Willow. She was unconscious on a king sized sleigh bed with a white comforter, and wearing something so revealing she might as well been naked. Somehow,, someway, Angelus had found her, and now she was at his mercy. What could they do to save their friend?

~Part: 7~

Oz was the first one to stir. He groaned as his mind swam up to consciousness. Opening his eyes he saw he was in a rather large room. As he sat up he noted the place was wall to wall stone as where the ceiling and floor. Half way through the 15" by 12" room there were bars that seemed to be keeping him and the others in. At the end there was a single door and a small switch panel.

The young werewolf looked around the cell he had been placed in and noticed that his friends were also there. Moving towards the watcher he untied his hands before trying to wake him up. Giles mumbled incoherently for a little while before he finally woke up.

"Oz?"

"Yeah Giles it's me, C'mon help me wake the others up." The two men moved around waking up the rest of the Scoobies. Cordy had flung her self into her boyfriend's arms at seeing him alright.

"Is everyone here?" Buffy asked once she had been able to wake up her girlfriend.

"Yeah Buffy. We're all here." Answered Angel. The entire gang stood up and tried to discern where they were. About five minutes had passed before the silence was broken by Faith.

"Sorry guys looks like these bars won't budge, even with me and B trying."

"Well Faith I guess we should be thankful that Willow didn't come with us or else she would have been caught." Giles commented.

"I still would have felt a bit better knowing that one of us had stayed behind with her. Well at least this way we're sure he won't find her." Said Angel.

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you." Everyone turned to Cordelia as she said this. She seemed to be staring at something. As one the group of fighters turned to see what had captivated the May Queen's attention. That was when they saw her, Willow. She was unconscious on a king sized sleigh bed with a white comforter, and wearing something so revealing she might as well been naked. Somehow, someway, Angelus had found her, and now she was at his mercy. What could they do to save their friend?

The tiny redhead wore a green wrap around skirt that tied at her left hip and a piece of cloth in the same shiny and sheer green material wrapped around her chest, leaving her shoulders and midriff bare. A section of her hair had been plaited and wrapped around her head as if creating a crown of the fiery locks. Her feet were bare but her ankles and upper arms were encircled in putter slave bracelets with a falcon etched into them. Her eyes had been lined with kohl and her lips painted with a soft peach gloss. A white gold chain was wrapped around her forehead and a teardrop emerald dangled in the middle making her look some exotic slave girl.

"How? How did she get here?" Buffy whispered, her voice laced with disbelief and fear.

"Well I always knew her good heart would be her downfall." The others turned to the new voice. Amy stood there in a pair of jeans and pink t-shirt, her face devoid of emotions.

"Amy! Thank god you're here. Get us out of here so we can get Willow and leave before it's too late." Xander spoke as he moved closer to the girl. Oz's hand halted his progress.

"Hey Oz man what-."

"That's not Amy anymore. Are you?"

"Good boy Wolfie. No I'm not the same pathetic little girl you knew. Spike decided to rid me of my pesky flaws and granted me this gift." The now vampire Amy smiled as she allowed her demon out to view.

"As for Willow, well let's just say that after this one she'll think before acting."

"How did she get here?" Angel asked through clenched teeth. He used their link to check on her and was glad to feel she was still asleep.

FLASHBACK …

Willow paced in the living room as she waited for her friends to come back. It had been two hours since they left and she was beginning to worry. She had tried once to use her link with Angel, for some reason though it seemed stronger in the last few days than before. But as she had finally gotten a hold of him he had to cut off because Giles had spotted Angelus and his boys walking onto the docks. He said 'I love you' and then blocked her. That had been a half hour ago.

"I should never have shown him how to block me." She mumbled frustratingly as she ran a hand through her hair. Willow stopped pacing as she heard something outside the doors to the courtyard. She strained to hear it but nothing but silence was heard. She went to the kitchen and took out the juice mix Angel had been making for her the last few days, she then walked back into the living room and sat before the fire to worry some more.  
THUMP!

That time Willow was sure she heard something and walked to the doors to see outside. She kept scanning the area with her eyes but saw nothing. As she began to turn a weak voice called out.

"Help. Somebody please, help me." That voice sounded so familiar. Willow opened the doors to the court yard and peered out. She let loose a gasp as she saw Amy lying on the floor covered in blood and tears running down her face. Without thought Willow ran out to the other girl for help.

"Amy! Oh God, what happened?" Willow lifted the other girl to stand so they could then go into the mansion.

"Willow, vampires, they… they jumped me and said something about the master's puppet, I have no idea. I, I ran. Please help me." She sounded so weak and anxious that Willow didn't realize something was different from her friend. Willow draped Amy's arm over her shoulders and made her way to the door but a lilting British accented voice stopped her.

"Lookie, lookie, the little lamb has strayed from the Shepard."

Willow turned slightly to see Dru in game face staring at them from 14 feet away. The redhead felt Amy droop a bit more as she lost more of her strength.

"Amy I need you to hold on just a little more, please." She whispered desperately as she tried to move back to the mansion. Without warning the arm draped around her shoulders snaked all the way around Willow's throat and the other arm pinned her arms to her sides.

"Amy!" Willow's frightened voice rung out in the night.

"Sorry Will, but our master has an itch only you seem able to scratch." Amy's hand tightened until Willow's vision blurred. The last thing she saw or heard was Dru swaying as she laughed.

END OF FLASHBACK …

"You bitch! When I get out of here I will make sure you suffer for your betrayal!"

"Now, now, Faith if I were you I would be a little bit nicer to me. Especially since master will be letting us choose our own pets once he's had fun, and I have an idea of who I'll ask for." Amy lustfully raked her eyes over Faith's body and laughed when Buffy moved in front of the brunette and growled at the vampire. The door opened and a familiar white blonde haired vampire walked through.

"Well, looks like the kids finally decided to join the real world. So what'd you think of daddy's present?" Spike taunted as he wrapped his arms around Amy. She pushed back into him and groaned. Spike smiled and played with his childe's stomach as he taunted them.

"He isn't your 'daddy'. I am your sire boy not that impostor." Angel growled. Spike didn't reveal any emotion to his sire's — 'Hold it right there Spike. This git ain't your sire remember?' Then why was it that earlier at the docks when Angel had claimed him and just now, he felt accepted, loved, and part of something he always wanted. He had felt a kinship to Angelus since they met and when the soul was placed into him, he had feared that their friendship was doomed. What he had not revealed to anyone was that when Angel had caught up to them in China, he had tried to make things better between them. But then he had to go and ruin it by disappearing again.

"Well I wouldn't say that. He never abandoned us in his world. He never played with our emotions and feelings, he never tricked us into believing we had our sire back only to have it be a trick to kill us. He never denied me the one thing I needed to get better. Did he Angel?" the bitterness in his voice betrayed him. Damn, he wasn't supposed to feel like this. He had his family back. Then why did he feel like something was still missing?

"Look sire, the fun is about to begin." Amy purred. As one all eyes turned to the red head still unconscious on the bed. They all saw Angelus strut into the room wearing his trademark skin tight leather pants and an unbuttoned black silk shirt. His pale skin gleamed as the soft candle light hit it and his abs rippled as he moved closer to the mirror. He moved a little to the left and pushed a hidden button. Suddenly the mirror cleared and both ways could be seen clearly. An evil smirk crossed his face.

"I see my guests are awake. So what do you think of my Poppet?" walking to the dinning table he poured some red wine into a glass. "Exquisite isn't she? Oh I forgot we can't hear you on this side but you can hear everything on yours." He laughed lowly at the fact. He saw Willow move a little on the bed and pushed the button he had previously, making the mirror a two way again.

"Enjoy the show."

~Chapter 8~

Her head hurt. That was the first thing Willow noticed as she swam back to consciousness. She also felt a bit cold but couldn't understand why. She listened closely for the familiar sounds of the mansion, sure that the gang had come back and found her asleep on the couch. That was until she registered her sore throat and the memories of the ambush rushed back to her. Slowly and cautiously opening her eyes, Willow glanced around the room she was now in. Familiar stone walls greeted her sight, along with the large mirror to show the rest of the room. She freezes and fear rolls off of her as she realizes it's the same room she has been in during her dream encounters with Angelus.

"Hello Poppet, I see you're finally awake." The sensual voice called out. Willow slowly sat up in the familiar bed. She looked to the right where she knew the fireplace was. There stood Angelus, his torso revealed by the open buttons of his silk shirt. The leather pants molded his toned legs and his crotch was outlined as well, though it seemed he wasn't aroused… yet.

"I bet you're hungry. Here come sit with me." Angelus was pleasant enough. He walked to the table and stood by it waiting for the redhead to follow. Willow was too scared to move so she simply sat on the bed and stared at him. She didn't seem to see him move, but suddenly his massive hand had fisted in her flowing hair and had bent her head back.

"I believe I 'asked' you to come sit with me. Now be a good girl and don't make me ask again." Without releasing his grip on her hair Angelus drug Willow out of bed and took her to the table dropping her into the chair that faced the mirror. He sat on the chair to her left and then proceeded to lift the tops off the trays of their food. Roasted Duck in orange sauce with dill seasoned baby red potatoes were uncovered. A giant bowl of melted fudge sat on top of a burner keeping the chocolate warm and a stack of ripe, juicy strawberries to the side for dessert. These were Willow's favorite foods and the thought made her shiver.

Angelus cut pieces of the duck and put it on a plate along with a small portion of potatoes for her. He served himself some and poured blood into the fine crystal wine glass, he filled hers with red wine.

"To finally being where you belong." Angelus raised his glass in a toast and Willow did the same, afraid of his reaction if she didn't. They ate dinner slowly and since nothing was happening Willow began to relax in his presence. It wouldn't have been the first time that he would have acted as any other couple just spending time together. It was one of the reasons she feared the dreams, he was unpredictable in his actions. Little did our heroine know that this was exactly what the vampire wanted.

Once the main course was finished with Angelus stood from his chair and took the bowl of fudge with him. Bending on one knee next to her, Angelus reached for a plump berry and dipped it into the chocolate, coating the fruit with it's sticky yummyness. He brought the dessert up to her lips and touched it to her closed mouth. He nudged it until she finally opened and bit the proffered treat. Willow closed her eyes in pleasure as she slowly chewed her treat, savoring its warmth and sweetness. She felt a mental nudge but for the life of her couldn't dissect what it was. As she tried to figure it out Angelus continued to feed her the chocolate dipped berries. She groaned as the juice of one of the strawberries leaked down her chin. Angelus leaned over and licked the substance from her face, nibbling at the corner of her mouth as he did so. Willow opened her eyes slowly as she felt Angelus place his hand on her knee. His hand crept higher slowly rising the thin material. She gripped his hand as she realized his intentions.

"Stop" she whispered hoarsely.

For the past hour the gang had watched the doppelganger with their friend. They had been incredibly confused at his gentleness right after he had dragged her to the table. Angel had growled loudly as Xander tried to run to the mirror. He somehow forgot that there were bars in the way and ended up with a bruised forehead. Spike had sent Amy to 'care' for Dru, as he wanted to be alone in order to figure out his conflicting emotions.  
"Man those berries look good." Cordelia commented. Everyone looked at her with an incredulous stare.  
"Sorry but I'm hungry!" Angel huffed and went back to trying to get Willow's attention. She wasn't responding to his mental calls and it was starting to worry him. He felt her trying to open the link, though she was doing it on a subconscious level.  
'C'mon Willow! Answer me damnit!' Angel sent to his lover, hoping to distract her. He knew that it was best if he kept Willow busy, making her let her body take over. If she fought Angelus, well the ramifications were something the souled vampire did not want to think about.  
Angel could feel Willow's desire rising in her as Angelus dripped some of the fudge on her bare shoulder before licking it up. Gritting his teeth, the vampire tried again.

'There it is again! What is that?' Willow groaned as the mouth on her right shoulder lost contact with her heating skin. She felt the mental nudge again and this time she was able to hear a voice, but for somw reason she couldn't understand it. Willow gasped as she felt Angelus use the strawberry as a sort of brush. Dipped in the sauce he trailed it on her now exposed thigh. Willow grabbed his wrist.

"Stop. Don't, please don't"

"Shh, don't worry sweetheart. I know what you need."

Angelus used his free hand to grip Willow's neck from the back to keep her still as he dipped his head to clean her white luscious skin. Willow kept protesting to his attentions and Angelus kept ignoring her. He had gone too long without enjoying his Poppet's body. No matter what he was going to have her. Tonight.

Angelus grew tired of simply tasting one tiny part of her body, he wanted to fell her against him as she writhed in passion; he wanted to fell her heat envelope him fully and bring his body temperature to that of a mortal man He lifted the redhead by her waist, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Willow pleaded for him to leave her alone, to stop. Angelus silenced her by ravaging her mouth brutally. He groaned as he tasted her, his memories flooding to the times he would take his Red.

Reaching the bed he lowered his protesting lover to the soft bed, placing her in an angle that would give his guests the best view of what he did to her. Willow wiggled slightly trying to fend him off and it only aroused her captor even more.

"Don't fight me Willow. I know how to please you, just give in to me baby. Let your mind rest and your body rule." He whispered into her ear. Then he licked her lobe and nibbled on the tip. His right hand rose to the edge of her makeshift top and removed the broach that kept the cloth together. Gently placing the fine piece of jewelry aside, he then contented himself with sitting her up to unwrap the top. Willow placed her hands on his chest slightly pushing back. She didn't want this. Sure he had the same body of her lover but it wasn't him. No one was her Angel.

'Willow' came the soft voice. She heard him, Angel was calling to her through their link.

'Angel. Help me, please.'

'Willow just relax. He'll make it worst if you keep struggling.' Angelus took that moment to place his mouth around her nipple, and Willow groaned at the sensation. She felt the desire in her rise as well as her self loathing. Her she was in the arms of her enemy, the same one that had murdered her parents and driven her loved ones into hiding, and she was enjoying his touch. She could feel Angel's anger and worry wash through her as if it were her own.

"Angel" she moaned as she felt Angelus' bare chest press against her own bare one. Her voice was a mix of lust and anguish. Angelus pressed more firmly into her and growled, he did not want her confusing him with her pansy version of himself.

'Angel you can just enter my dream and pull me out like before. Please help me.'

'I'm sorry Willow, but I can't. This isn't a dream, it's really happening.' She could hear the shift in his voice as it filled with emotion. By now Angelus had removed his leather pants, leaving him completely nude and her in her wrap around skirt, and slave bracelets. He knew it would be easier to remove her skirt than his pants, so while she was distracted he took the opportunity to make things easier for himself.

Angelus continued to play with her body, using his knowledge of his girl to arouse the reluctant redhead. He softly bit her skin with blunt teeth, liked with the tip of his tongue the outline of her areole, never really making contact with the nipple. His hands were doing some exploring of his own. One was drawing circles on the sensitive skin at the back of her knee, as the other stoked her tummy under the navel.

'How can you be so sure about that?' She was getting desperate. This had to be a dream it just had to. She didn't want it to be real because then it meant she was at Angelus' mercy, he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. But worst of all, she was taking pleasure in his actions, well at least her body was.

'I'm sorry baby, but we were tricked. We're all her at his lair, held in some sort of cell. Spike came in to tell us that they had found you." Angel knew better than to tell her the whole truth. If she knew that her friends were being forced to watch as Angelus basically raped her, and her body was taking pleasure in it all, she would never recover from it.

'Oh God!'

Angelus was whispering to her again, telling her how beautiful she was. She was home, and she was going to stay there. He kept asking to relax and enjoy the attention, which only he knew how to give her what she needed.

"Angel knows what I need." She told him defiantly. Definitely not the right thing to say. Anger flowed through him as he fisted her hair in his massive hand.

"Is she nuts?! That is definitely not the thing you say to a vicious master vampire trying to seduce you!" Buffy cried out as soon as he heard her best friend's answer. She was worried of how much more Angelus was going to hurt her now.

"She's trying to play a game she is in no state to play." This from Giles. He knew Willow would try to show her stalker she would not give in, but like the watcher said. She was in no state to play this game.

Angel vamped and growled as he heard Willow yelp in pain from the savage pull on her hair. He had finally been able to get through to her and instead of calming her he had made things worst. He had informed her that they knew she was with the doppelganger, that Spike was delighting in telling them what was happening to her.

"Well I'm the one here with you know little Poppet, not the Ponce." They heard Angelus tell Willow through the speakers installed in the room.

"You're not even half the demon he is." They heard the echo of his slap. Xander was pressed against the bars trying to find a way to get to his best friend, to save her. Faith had remained quiet but her face was turning different shades of red as her anger boiled in her. Oz had retreated to a corner and turned his back to the scene, trying to block it out. Cordelia sat on the stone floor with her knees up to her chest and tears on her face.

Spike stood watching the whole thing, the casual outsider. He felt sorry for the red head, she was making things worst for herself. He saw as Angelus pinned her wrists above her head in one of his hands, squeezing so hard her hands turned white. His eyes shifted to his sire, his true sire and he felt pitty. He knew what it was like to find Angelus fucking the woman you love, and for the first time he felt a sort of kinship to his sire.

Angelus had had enough of this, he was willing to make this a tender moment, but that fiery spirit of hers was just making it too hard. Taunting him, making a fool of him by saying he was less than her Angel. Not bothering to take time with her skirt as he had the top, Angelus reached down and ripped it off of her tiny frame, fully undressing her. He pushed his knees between her legs to open her up for him. Once settled in the space, Angelus used his hands on her mound to prepare her. His mouth and other hands were gentle, a complete contrast to his mood, as he caressed her.

So humiliated with what she was going through, Willow blocked Angel out. Not wanting him to feel or know what was being done to her.

"Just feel Willow. Let yourself enjoy this." His husky voice commanded.

His actions and voice soon had moisture gathering, preparing her body for what it knew was to come. Angelus smiled as he felt the moisture against his erection, which was right on top of her exposed vagina. He began to thrust between her lips, making sure to rub her clit as he did. When, suddenly, he thrust inside. Willow gasped in both pain and pleasure. He was so forceful. She resigned herself to her fate. Closing her eyes she called upon her memories of the gentle love making she shared with her own vampire, trying to trick her mind into believing it was Angel and not Angelus. As the feelings of climax rose, she had almost convinced her self of it. Then he spoke.

"That's it Red. Take your pleasure from me, your enemy. Tell me baby, what did you think of my gift? Your parents never did deserve you, always leaving you behind, ignoring such a special and powerful gift like you."

"Stop. Stop it, please just stop." She wiggled trying to free herself. She didn't want to hear this, she didn't want to find her pleasure in him. But he was such a good lover, after 200 years of practice he knew how to manipulate the female body.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore. Does it? You are mine now. We can be a better family than those idiots. And once you rise, we feed off of those pathetic mortals you call friends."

This time she didn't say anything as she was panting with need. Her hips rose to meet his. The pace quickened, the thrust became harsher as pleasures were sought. Felling his orgasm about to peak, the stranger to this world morphed into the face of his demon.

"Welcome to your new life lover." Was what she heard right before he bit into her neck, drinking her blood. The bite triggered her orgasm and then everything went black for her.

Inside their cell the girls wept for their friends rape, Xander, Oz and Giles were breathing hard trying to calm themselves. Angel kneeled on the floor, bent over as his forehead touched the cold stone floor. Tears streamed down his handsome face.

'Willow?! Willow answer me.' Nothing, she didn't answer.

'WILLOOOOOOOOW!' but nothing came. Angel's anguished scream was met with darkness.

~Chapter 9:~

Angelus groaned as Willow's blood flowed down his throat. She tasted sweeter than his own Poppet He felt as his darling witch succumbed to the darkness her climax brought. He continued to suckle at her neck, fully prepared to do what he had wanted to for months, to keep his red head by his side for eternity.

'You can't have her. This one is not for you.' Angelus felt the power that came with the voice. He growled as the strange power forced him to pull away from his treat. He closed his eyes and tried to regain control of his own body to resume what he was doing but the voice stopped him.

'No wicked one, she is not meant for you. But you will have her as your eternal companion once you return home. Leave her be.' Angelus hated being ordered around especially after all he had been through. Sighing he morphed back to his human features and withdrew from her warm inviting body. Placing a small kiss on her lips he stood from the bed and pulled on the tight leather pants he always wore.

Walking to the table he poured himself a glass of wine and walked back to the side door of the room. He hollered for a minion to come in.

"I want you to find Drusilla and bring her here, now!" he wanted to know who and what the hell that voice was. Especially what the fuck it meant about having Willow as his eternal companion yet he couldn't turn her now.

The minion left the room in a hurry afraid of the master's temper. He walked over to Willow and looked at her. She was different than his poppet, she was more powerful and she seemed more defiant, but there was something missing. Maybe it was the devotion and loyalty he saw in his dear Willow's eyes every time she looked at him, maybe it was the submissiveness she always portrayed now. Though deep down, he wasn't willing to admit it was the love she confessed and showed for him. No because if he admitted that it was that, then he had to admit that he too felt more than a master vampire should for their pet.

Angelus reached down and picked up the blanket they had pushed off during their sexual encounter. He draped it across her body, up to her collar bone. When he brushed her hair aside, he noticed the bite mark on her neck had stopped bleeding and seemed to be healing itself. His brow furrowed and he reached out to touch it. When his fingers came away her skin was smooth, as if nothing had happened.

"Master, Mistress Drusilla has said that she will answer your question but it must be done in her 'special' room, so the stars can speak more clearly to her." The minion trembled afraid of his reaction. Angelus could easily rip him apart for hearing something he didn't want to.

"Fine but no one besides Spike and I am to enter this room, and if they do Hell will seem like a picnic compared to the consequences." With that he stalked out of the room and left Willow unconscious on the bed.

Meanwhile, in the cell, all wept for their friend and her ordeal. Giles had been amazed when he pulled away and did not feed her his blood immediately. The group had noticed the strained look on his face as he tried to bend down again only to growl and leave the bed. They heard the exchange between master and minion, a thousand questions running through their minds.

Angel seemed to be the only one not paying attention. He was weeping at the loss of his lover. He never heard what the others had said about Angelus not turning Willow or how there was still a chance for escape. All he could do was mourn for her loss, the pain she had gone through and what would happen afterwards. He was glad Spike had left sometime during the rape, he wasn't sure if he could deal with the blonde's taunts. He wept until finally he fell asleep.

Faith looked over to the broken Angel on the floor now sleeping. She couldn't begin to understand what it must have been like to see his love go through that. She brushed Buffy's hair as she soothed her girlfriend in her sleep. She and Oz were the only ones awake. It had been hours since Angelus had raped Willow and then left the room.

"We'll make it out of here, you'll see." The brunette looked over to the werewolf. She gave a small grin at his optimistic remark. It sounded more like something Willow would say. She sighed before looking toward the vampire once more.

"It must be so hard for him. To have seen Angelus do that to the woman he loves. I don't know if I could have survived it." She sighed as she saw him squirm then whimper. He reminded her of a small little boy that just hid in his bed as his parents screamed.

Warmth, light, that's what he felt. The sun shone down on him as he walked barefoot through the tall grass of the grassy meadow. The long green blades tickled the sole of his feet and the sun burned on his back and head. He noticed a dark forest ahead of him and his curiosity got the best of him. He allowed his feet to guide him, getting closer and closer to a place of such darkness. He stopped at the edge when he found he could no longer continue. Suddenly little buzzing lights came speeding toward him, surrounding him, encircling him. After a minute of this he felt as if a hand on his back pushed him forward and entered the forest. Darkness met him and for a moment he stiffened, focusing his senses for any danger that might be afoot. His eyes widened as a silvery light began to take over his skin, creating a wide circle of light to walk through the darkness. He continued forward, his heart knowing what his purpose was so he just worked on auto pilot. He walked for miles, hours, he didn't know how long and just as he was about to turn back he heard it. It was a tinkling sound; water. It was water, a waterfall, yes that was it, and… Humming?

The glow of his skin began to dim down as a patch of golden sunlight came into view. His skin went back to its normal form as he finally pushed through the trees and into the sunlight. His entire demeanor radiated warm calmness as the vision before him was engraved into his brain. It was a romance novel setting, a grassy grove with so many colors splashed here and there were all the wild flowers were growing. There was a lake where the waterfall fell into; the stream wasn't too thick but strong enough that the wall of rocks behind it was slick with the water that splashed on it. The water was clear and clean something not found much these days. Red woods, oak trees and willows surrounded the clearing. He turned around in a slow circle relishing the harmony of the place. Then he stopped as he found the source of the humming. Willow.

Willow sat close to the redwoods kneeling in a dirt patch as she assembled different herbs into little piles. Her voice was soothing and alluring like a Greek siren's. He saw her fiery red hair shine with gold and copper as the sun struck it. She was clad in a purple thigh length dress. I was sleeveless thought her straps were thick enough to cover most of her shoulders, and a row of white buttons ran the whole length of the front. She felt eyes on her and looked up at him. Her green eyes widened as she saw him.

"Willow…" he breathed out. The young woman stood up, barefooted as he was. Her eyes narrowed and her forehead puckered up, a sure sign that she doubted something, as well as troubled. Suddenly the same buzzing lights he encountered at the entrance hovered over her face. Then she gave a beautiful smile before slamming into him, the force rocking him a bit. Her slender arms wrapped around him as he enveloped her in his arms.

"Angel! Oh Goddess, you came. I knew you'd come for me." She whispered into his ear and her hot breath against his skin was a caress he had sorely missed. He began to move back when her arms tightened around him and she raised herself closer to him.

"No, not yet. Just… hold me a little longer." She whimpered into his shoulder. Angel re-wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground so she wouldn't have to stay on her toes. Angel carried Willow back to the patch of dirt she'd previously occupied then sat with her in his lap. He tucked her head under his chin and simply held her close. Willow burrowed closer to him like a kitten searching for warmth.

"It's beautiful here baby. So warm and peaceful…" Angel chocked back a sob before saying hoarsely "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm so sorry; I should never have gone out of the mansion, but Amy she was…" Willow was starting her babble when Angel cut her off.

"Shh, it's not your fault it's mine. I should have known what he was going to do, never should have underestimated Spike or Dru. I'm supposed to protect you, and I didn't" he closed his eyes and tears squeezed out and Willow's fingers tenderly swiped them away.

"Hey, none of that now. It's not allowed here. In this place only happy thoughts are allowed. Hence the guardians." She giggled out the last sentence.

"Guardians?" Angel asked puzzled.

"You remember those little lights at the entrance to the forest, and the ones that were her a few seconds ago? Well they're my guardians; they scan everything and everyone that enters or tries to any way, and only allow entering those that are good with good intentions. This is my safe place, I created it when I was 4 years old. I'd come hear when my parents would fight, or go away for long periods of times and then when the teasing at school started. Well, as I got older I added more things: the waterfall, the different kinds of flowers and trees, the animals… When I began to delve into Wicca I added more herbs and used the power to strengthen the guards. I mean I just can't let anyone wander my mind." She giggled and looked up at him with soft eyes.

"Wait, wait, are you telling me we're in your head?" hope flared in him.

"Of course silly! Where else would we be? I mean I tried to enter your mind, but it was such a mess in there I just 'tugged' you into mine." She pulled back and looked at him as if his question was the most absurd thing to ask. Angel cupped her face in his hands, framing only the most important features that would tell him of her thoughts and feelings.

"I thought you were dead! I saw him bite you… right at the moment he… when he…" His voice was but a mere whisper. He couldn't talk any louder but at the moment he couldn't speak as he realized his mistake when Willow's eyes widened. Self recrimination was written over her beautiful face as well as disgust. Her breathing shallow and her chin trembling she pulled away from him and stood on shaky legs.

"You-you, SAW it? What I led him do to me? Oh Gods, you must hate me, find me repulsive." Tears ran down her face as she backed away from him. Angel noticed how the surroundings changed, her flowers began wilting, the trees beginning to bare the branches, the water of the lake was dirty and thick.

"NO! Don't you dare; ever, ever think that what happened was your fault!" the vampire jumped after her, gripping onto her upper arms to prevent her to run. "That is what he does Willow. Angelus probes into your mind and soul, he looks for weaknesses to play. He gets into your mind and screws it all around until you think he is your only salvation. He wanted us to watch, he wanted us to see you surrender to him, or to be forced. It was a move to weaken you, to have you seek him for support and strength while making you believe we abandoned you." Angel brought her into his arms and let her cry as he continued to speak.

"I'm not sure anymore of what he'll do Wills. He should have turned you, make sure you would never leave him again, but he didn't. I'm thankful for that much at least; he's different than me and my own demon just as much as he resembles it. But the one thing I am sure of is that we have to wake up soon so we can escape." Willow was shaking her head frantically her eyes pleading with him. Her little paradise was now a shrine of death and misery.

"No, I don't want to go back. Please Angel don't make me go back. We can just, stay here. With both of us guarding the entrance nothing and no one can hurt us again." Sobs poured out of her now and Angel hated it. He hated having to do this to her but he knew he had to make her fight again. He cursed Angelus for bringing her down like this, he cursed Xander for not shutting up when he should have and he cursed the Powers for allowing all this to happen.

"What about the Scoobies, Willow? If we don't go back and escape, Angelus is going to torture them, and afterwards, their fates will range from death to pets, chew toys,, minions or even childer."

"Stop it. Don't say that." She whimpered out.

"You know it's true baby. Angelus only thinks of what he wants, what will entertain him and how to get it. He doesn't care about the how, or the why, not as long as his desires are met. You and Dru are a perfect example of that. Do you want your friends to suffer like that? I can tell you now that Spike and Dru will delight in their pain and their screams. Could you really stay here in this paradise while he turns you, maybe even make you hurt the others?"

"STOP IT, NO! NO. NO, NO!" she screamed at him, pulling away roughly and covering her ears with her hands, trying to drown out the truth of his words. Angel gripped her wrists and pulled down her hands. He knew he was pushing the limits, knew she could simply pull deeper into her psyche and never come out.

"Answer me Willow!!! Could you!? Think of your parents and how much they must have suffered before he killed them; or of the kids from the school he's killed, all the countless innocents that have suffered, and will suffer if we don't stop him. Don't you want to stop him, make him pay for everything he's done?"

"Yes" she hissed. Her crying had stopped during his questions and her body had stiffened. Her mind replayed all the things that had happened in the last months, all the pain and fear, the hiding the grief. Resolve filled her, you could tell by the intensity of her green eyes. Angel marveled at how the landscape shifted. It looked like a scene out of that ridiculous show Hercules. The grass was short and camp fires burned. The sun was no longer there, instead the half moon shone brightly and reflected on the now clear lake and waterfall. White clothe tents were next to them, one had weapons in it, it was reflected by the campfire. The other one was clearly the leaders sleeping quarters. Two beautiful black stallions were tethered to a post and some of the light guardians had taken on human form. He looked to Willow and noticed she was wearing an Amazon like suit.

'Note to self: when we get home I have to cut down on Willow's romance novels intake. Jeez.' Angel though with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard that mister." She miffed cutely.

"I want to go back now Angel. I REFUSE to let him win; he won't keep me down for long." Willow's face was pure fighter, and Angel smirked at her. He was proud of his lover.

"Lets go then." He murmured as they faded back into reality.

Angelus had better watch out, because even though Willow didn't want to, she was going back; back to a war he had started. One she didn't want to fight, but she would, And she would win.

~Chapter 10:~

Willow's eyes fluttered open as she returned the real world. When she shifted the muscles of her inner thighs protested after the severe abuse she had suffered the previous night. Groaning at the pain she slowly rolled onto her side and waited for the ache to dull. She blinked a few times and the blurriness of her eyes began to recede allowing her to take notice of the medium sized dinning table with last night's dinner and desert on it. The very dessert that began her rape, she wasn't sure if she could look at chocolate dipped strawberries the same way again. Angelus may have brought her body release but it wasn't desired, it was forced. Shaking her head softly, Willow sat up on the bed and looked down at herself. Already purple and green bruises were forming all over her body. She tugged on the sheet until she was able to wrap it around herself and pin it in place. That was when she noted she still had on her slave bracelets and when she went to remove them she realized she would need a key to do so.

Slowly scooting over to the edge of the bed, she swung her legs over and gathered the rest of the sheet in one arm before attempting to stand up. In order to get her bearings about her she once more looked around the room, a room that was very familiar to her after the countless nights Angelus recreated it for his games in her dreams. She noted of the locked armoire and wondered what exactly was there. She brushed her hair back, one of her nervous ticks, as she wondered if maybe the key to her slave bracelets was in there. Her actions made her fingers brush her neck, right were Angelus had bit her, and it felt soar. She wondered how severe the damage was. Remembering the large mirrored wall in the room, Willow carefully turned to it and made her way toward it, making sure to keep a tight hold on the sheet. Once she reached the mirror she moved back her hair and was shocked to see that there wasn't a single mark there except for a slightly fading bruise.

Faith and Oz had continued a low conversation as the others slept. They were broken from it as Angel suddenly flipped onto his back rather violently and a huge smile appeared on his previously troubled face. Faith letting her curiosity get the better of her gently lifted Buffy's head from her lap and gently put her down on the floor again before making her way over to Angel. She signaled to Oz to take a look for himself and suddenly Angel's smile faded and his fists clenched. She noted that Willow had whimpered form her position on the bed at the exact moment the change occurred. Then they both became serene once more.

"Ok what was that?" Faith asked from her crouched position over Angel. Before her companion could answer the vampire in question bolted upright and opened his eyes, frantically searching for something or some one. From the sudden movement Faith lost her balance and she fell on the floor with a hard thud.

"Willow!?" Angel began twisting around trying to find his love.

"Sorry man she's not here." Oz said apologetically. The trio heard a moan and turned to find the source of it. Xander was waking up and his moans were from the discomfort of his chosen resting place. Of course since he wasn't quiet about it he ended up waking Cordelia, who happened to be sleeping in his arms.

"Hey guys, I slept wonderfully! How 'bout you?" was the teenage boy's sarcastic question. There was a stifling silence as the blonde slayer and her watcher still slept on.

This was one of those times where the silence was not appreciated. It gave everyone the time to think about the last 60 hours. There was the pain and betrayal, Willow's rape, their being forced to witness it. Watching her crumble after it took Angel days to rebuild her. This was just so unfair, how long before they could find peace? And Willow, what would she be like now that she had been raped?

"Willow" the name was softly breathed out.

Angel had moved closer to the bars as he noticed that she had been waking up. He noticed when she winced as she brushed her neck. He had called out to her softly as he sympathized, their dreamscape still fresh in his memory. The others had turned to him as the name passed through his lips and they saw that their friend was up and walking around, though a bit wobbly.

"Oh thank God she's awake!" Cordelia exclaimed. She ran to stand next to Angel at the bars as they all noticed that Willow had come to stand in front of the mirror to examine her supposed new mark. But they saw none, just as she did, there was no mark only a fading bruise. They saw as Willow gently touched the bruise and shuddered in disgust. She had placed her hand over her stomach and then looked back at the table. With a resigned sigh she made her way to and found that the dinner of the previous night had been removed and in its place there were home made waffled with blueberries and whipped cream. Knowing she needed the nourishment after the major blood loss so she began to eat some.

'Willow, poppet, how are you doing?' Angel asked softly as she began eating. He heard her sigh in his head before answering.

'I'm sore Angel, and I'm scared. How am I going to get through this? How are we getting out of here? What is going happen to you and the others?' her voice was slightly frantic now.

'Hush darling, we're getting out of this. We will be fine, you'll see.' Their silent conversation was cut short when they hear the door to her 'room' open. She dropped her fork and jumped up preparing for the worst. She breathed in shakily as she saw Spike swagger in and close the door behind him. He had a folded black bundle in his hands. He snickered as he saw Willow scamper back to the other side of the bed as he came closer to the table.

Angel had reassured his lover that everything was going to be alright when he saw his Childe walk in. Seeing the blond vampire that was his favored childe walking towards Willow with a smirk he knew all too well as his 'I'm gonna enjoy shagging you' face, he growled very loudly, almost reaching roaring status. Thus of course caused the still slumbering slayer to wake up and instantly take a fighting stance.

"Alright asshole, come and get it!" she yelled out, and that in turn caused her poor watcher to awaken as well.

"Um, B honey, no one knew here. Justus." Faith tried hard to not laugh at her girlfriend and how funny and cute she looked with her clothes rumpled and twisted, hair sticking up all over the place and her eyes slightly red and glazed from her sleep.

"But I heard a vampire growl." She said in a slightly pout-y, slightly sleepy voice.

"Yeah Angel here went all growl-y when he saw Spike walk into Willow's room." Cordy ratted out as Angel gave a sheepish half smile.

"Oh my god, is she awake?"

"Yeah, she's talking to Spike although if you ask me she should be staking his sorry ass." Xander replied. No one heard as Angel gave a slight growl at the comment of staking his childe.

"Um is he crying?" Oz's slightly stunned question caught everyone's attention.

"Hello pet, brought you some clothes." He placed the bundle on the bed and chuckled as she moved around it trying to keep it between them.

"Don't worry little girl, I won't touch you. At least not until daddy decides to share you." He waggled his eyebrows at her and the looked her up and down in appreciation, making clear his meaning.

"He won't get the chance!" was her strong reply. There was silence for a while as she cocked her head to the side as if studying him and then continued. "Why are you here Spike? Why are you helping Angelus, I thought you hated him?"

"I do, I mean I did." He fired rapidly at her with slight confusion and indignation in the statement. "Ugh, I was always mad at him for taking Dru from me, for throwing in my face that even though I was loyal to her she would never be to me; that a large part of her would always be his, no matter what. He was a right bastard, always taunting me about bein' soft and mushy and because of it I wasn't demon enough for her. So I decided to be more vicious and calculating, just like him. It worked too, she became mine almost completely, and it gained me Angelus' slight pride and friendship."

'Shut up you bloody wanker! What are you doing pouring your guts out to this little chit?!' Spike had sat down on the bed and lit a cigarette. He also had no clue as to why he was opening up to her like this. Sure she was the reason he had a family back, one he had missed. He wasn't lying when he said that close to the end Angelus had given him everything he ever wanted. A stable family, companionship, a friend, some of the best shagging, from both sexes, he had ever experienced, but still he had been having doubts. Having opened the bond between him and his sire had strengthened the weak Sire/Childe bond between the two. And Angel having verbally laid claim to him, and with pride, had not helped waylay his doubts.

"When he left, when he was cursed, I thought he would never come back for us. Darla was furious and she took me and Dru on a massacre of the Rohm but after we got back to the lair she went ballistic. She beat us and tortured us in the worst of ways, then we left for Asia. He found us there, in China, and he wanted to get back the family he had lost. Two years, two fucking years and then he waltzed back in as if nothing. He was different, Darla and I saw it, but he kept up the pretense for her sake. He despised the idea of being alone. We started talking, once the women were asleep we would sit by a fire during the days and just talk, and we had bonded. He understood me better, he was my sire and my friends, and one heel of a lover!" Spike chuckled at the last remark, remembering some of the more steamy days when they had made love, and fucked like jackrabbits. He never noticed tears of rage and sadness making their ways down his pale features.

"Then the night I bagged my first slayer, he looked so glum. I had expected him to be happy for me, proud even but instead he looked ashamed and disgusted. He left the next night. Just disappeared on us, abandoned me." He sniffed indignantly as he noticed he had just shown a great deal of weakness in front of her.

"I was mad at Angelus for allowing him self to get trapped that way, but I hated Angel more. He made me stronger and weaker and then he abandoned me!" Willow was sitting next to him and now she was rubbing his back, much in the same way Angel used to after they had sex.

"He still cares about you." Her voice was soft and soothing. Spike in turned snorted rather rudely.

"Really Spike, he does. He, um, OH! He has this file he thinks he has pretty well kept hidden, and a few days back I was snooping around his room and I found it. It has cross referenced clippings of deaths and destruction with Watcher's diaries entries suspecting it was you. And he has sketches that look really old and some new ones of you, you and him, some rather, um interesting poses too." She turned red as she remembered just what exactly those posses were.

Angel growled as Spike made a comment about 'his' sire sharing _Willow_ with him, as if she were some piece of meat to be passed around. Yeah right! Like Angel would let anyone else touch her again.

"God who cares why Blondie is there?! Willow should concentrate on dusting his ass instead of studying his inner child!" OK Xander, haven't you learned yet that opening your mouth is a national disaster?

Angel ignored him and everyone else as he preferred to listen to his childe's recount. He winced and ached when her heard the hurt and longing in his voice. He also missed their long conversations, their days when they would get 'stuck' in some hole trying to not burn to a crisps and make love for hours. He had needed love and friendship in order to cope with the soul's curse and Spike had gladly given it, and in one night Darla had dashed his hopes and turned him into a recluse. She ha taunted him and berated him for not being able to kill the family. She had torn into him about Spike, how he had told her of his days with him and the disgust he felt for having to be the childe of such a wimp and Poof. But it was all lies, he could see that now.

Of course he was glad he was of the undead so the flush of an embarrassment could not be seen as Willow recounted of his little portfolio of memories. He missed Spike and was proud, as a demon, for his vicious reputation but also repulsed, by the soul. He was glad as the soul that he had gotten Dru all to himself but as the demon he was furious for him being foolish enough to have that liability as public knowledge.

"Is there something you would like to share with us Angel?" Buffy asked teasingly.

"Don't start Buff, and don't even THINK about it Harris? Your mouth should be declared a national liability." With that he turned back to Willow.

'Willow what are you doing?' Angel was a little embarrassed at the situation and it showed in his silent question to is lover.

'Willow, no matter how I feel about Spike, he isn't loyal to me anymore. Everything you say to him will be used against us.'

'Angel trust me. I have a feeling there is much more to him than you are giving him credit to. I can tell he has doubts about his involvement. Maybe I can play on them and he will help us.' Even she heard the skepticism at the end of it. But Angel saw where she was going with this.

'Well if you're going through with this you should remind him about the docks. Ask him if I didn't show how much I cared when he came into view.'

"Tell me Spike, didn't Angel seem mad when you took down the Scoobies at the docks? Don't you realize how much he cares?"

"Yeah, so what if he did call me _HIS_ childe, I mean it doesn't mean anything."

"You're wrong Spike. I can't tell you of the countless times that he's told me how much he missed his boy. How strong and ruthless you had become, a true Childe of the Order of Aurelius. He even has your pendant, the one from the order he had made for you and Dru. Even if he hasn't shown it for a while, he still thinks of you as his." She saw as his eyes take a far off look state as he pondered her revelations. Could she be telling the truth? Did Angel really still want him? But if so then why did he leave him behind? Why not come to him and then he and Dru would have left with him, ditched Darla?

What about now? Did he ruin the chance to get back what he and Angel once had, before all the bad blood, before the chance encounters over the decades were they would make verbal wounds that were still bleeding? Did siding with the doppelganger cause the rift between Sire and Childe to never be able to be mended again? His thoughts were interrupted when Drusilla came in. She was dressed up in a tight form fitting dress of modern times, at Angelus' request, and her hair had been flattened down. She looked stunning and that was when Spike remembered the reason he had been sent.

"Hello Poppet, why Spikey she isn't dressed for her party. Bad little doggy! Rrrruff!" she imitated her dog bark before strolling close the other two and ran her finger through Spike's hair.

"Daddy wants to see you, go on. I'll take care of the pretty pet." As soon as she closed the door Drusilla turned to Willow with anger and malice. Willow stood up and moved to the foot of the bed as the vampiress approached while speaking.

"The stars told me that my daddy was in danger, that his little poppet would make sure he went back home." With the speed of her kind she suddenly had Willow gripped by her upper arms, applying pressure to the slave bracelets and causing them to bite into her arms. Willow whimpered in response and tried jerking her arms back but it only caused her more injury.

"I won't let you take him from me again! You are going to find a way to keep him here forever or I am going to punish you." Pulling one hand away Dru slapped Willow. When the red head looked back at the woman holding her, there was no trace of hatred or anger. She looked serene and innocent; shoving the girl on the bed Dru picked up the pile Spike had put down.

"Now we have to get you ready. Daddy has a lovely party planned for you." With one hand she petted Willow's hair and the other tugged the sheet off of her.

The outfit she first pulled out of the pile was made of royal purple colored leather. It consisted of many thin straps that left large sections of her skin exposed that hugged the chest and three large strips covered the rest of her front up to her waist with garters that would hold up the black satin stalking. A pair of silk panties in the same color of her subs harness. Her back only had two pieces of leather that crossed her back, leaving it essentially bare. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail, away from her face and neck. Completing the look was a metal ring collar with a ring with a short metal link chain clasped to it.

The last piece was the thick black over cloak that covered her from view completely. Dru grabbed the chain leash and wrapping it around her hand once and pulled upwards, forcing Willow to balance on her tip toes. Dru bent slightly and kissed the tip of her upturned nose.

"We shouldn't keep all of our guests waiting." With that she pulled Willow out of her prison.

~~~*~~~

"Where is she taking her?" Buffy asked the vampire in their cell.

"Well we know Angelus ordered these things to be used for Willow." Giles was referring to the costume she was dressed in.

Angel had a far off look in his eyes and everyone just left him alone for a bit. He was angry and scared. He was worried for what was about to happen, at least what he thought was going to happen. If Angelus wasn't going to be able to mark her then he was going to claim her by forcing her to submit, but what scared him was the last thing Dru had said before they left. They had guests, and that meant he would claim her publicly. But besides all of this doom and gloom, the one thing he did not want the others to know was that…. Well He was REALLY turned on! I mean come on! He was any normal adult male with his own kinky-ness, and seeing his lover dressed like THAT; well what do you expect?

'Deep breaths, just take deep breaths.' Angel chanted to him self.

"Considering his mark never took, well he … um, he'll." Angel realized a little too late that he had allowed his thoughts voice before he could stop it. The others turned to look at him as he stopped.

"Spit it out Angel." Giles exclaimed. He was fed up with the situation and the things being done to Willow. When was she going to get a break? She had been through hell, and every time he thought she might get some time to recuperate she was thrown another curve ball. And now Angel may have an idea of what else she was going to be subjected to, and he was being silent? Hell no!

Angel fidgeted a little as he recognized the Ripper-y tone in his voice. He felt even more apprehensive as to telling Giles. On the one hand if it was true who knew what he would do, but then again it would be better so they could get out. But on the other hand Giles could do some serious damage if he was worried over something that wasn't going to happen and that would be done on him.

"Angel I know you're worried about Willow and you don't want to worry us but…" Buffy suddenly grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and yanked him down to her level "if you don't tell me what Angelus is going to do to her I will personally make your trip to hell feel like Disneyland. So. Start. Talking."

"He could be claiming her in front of the entire demon community in Sunnydale." Angel rushed out the words as fast as he could, actually he sounded a hell of a lot like his girlfriend. The slayer still had his shirt front in her fists so she yanked harder as her throat tightened in fear.

"What does that mean?"

"Bondage."

Everyone turned startled, some with disgust, eyes to the werewolf.

"What?" Xander squeaked out. "Gross!" Cordy said at the same time.

"He'll use bondage as a form of domination over her. He will publicly declare her as his by her own submission to him. It's the same thing as a vampire bite or a claw mark on the right thigh of a werewolf, means they have a mate and are off limits." He clarified.

"Um, Wolfie, when exactly did you become so knowledgeable in demon society practices?" Faith asked.

"My uncle and I talked a while back when I had started changing."

Just then Amy came into the room that held their cage. With her she brought a 27" TV with a bunch of wires hooked up to a black box with antennae. As she rolled the television into a corner she smirked at the Scooby gang, her game face still firmly in place. Soon the television turned on and they saw that it was a video feed to a staged room. A medium sized pentagon shaped stage was in the very center wit a wooden, life sized X stand in the middle. To the left there was a waist high wooden table with a black cloth over it, concealing whatever was on it. Standing around the stage, covering almost the entire room, were dozens of demons; most of them were the heads of their factions and important demon heads. Angelus and Spike were standing to the right side of the stage giving an encouraging and teasing speech of what was about to take place. A few seconds after the cheers began, Dru came in dragging the now cloaked Willow by her chain.

"Are they really going to make us watch this?!" Buffy squeaked.

Willow felt the pull on her collar as the demons parted a path for her and Dru to pass through. Her fear began mounting as her eyes registered the large amount of demons in the room and she could feel their burning gaze on her. She looked straight ahead at the stage and saw Angelus smirking in malice and amusement. She looked to Spike and his expressionless face stared back at her, but his eyes held a different tale. She could see the sympathy in his blue eyes, and the conflict. She hoped he was still rethinking his options, especially after their little talk earlier. Angelus moving to the other side of the stage caught her attention. He had lifted up a portion of the black cloth on the table; he raised a short leather strap whip and Willow pulled back, attempting to flee. Drusilla yanked harder on the short chain and Willow went crashing down on her knees on the stage.

She was kneeling in front of Angelus and when she made a move to stand she heard Angel's voice in her mind.

'Don't; stay down and wait until he tells you that you can stand.'

'Angel I'm scared. There are so many demons here. I could deal if it was Spike and Angelus, hell even with Dru there but this… There are too many people here.'

'I know baby, and he counting on that. Just remember that he gets off on defiance, it'll give him more of a chance to hurt you. So please Willow don't fight him. Besides the sooner he gets done the sooner all theses demons leave and we can escape.' Angel felt warmth on his cheek, the ghost of her touch warming him. He smiled as he realized their bond was strong enough to project the feel of a touch.

'Angel what is he going to do to me?' As she and Angel continued their mental conversation, Willow was picked up by Spike and her cloak removed, revealing her in her emerald green, leather submissive's outfit. The crowd hooted and catcalled at her appearance, but Willow paid no attention to all of this, only Angel. He was her rock and he would help her get through this.

'The bite he gave you disappeared so he has to find a way to let the entire demon community that he's claimed you.'

'And how is he going to do that?'

'Um… well you see…'

'Angel, sweetie, I know you have this whole silent, dark, broody image going on for you, and trust me it works very well for you, BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME!' Angel winced at the volume of her voice.

'Ok, ok… he's going to dominate you. He's going to force you to say you belong to him through bondage.' By doing so in front of every important demon on a Hellmouth, especially this one, word will spread like wild fire that you are off limits.'

'Oh joy!' was her sarcastic reply.

"I thank you all for coming here tonight. I know that with the advancement of technology, many of the traditional ways have been put out of practice, for example claiming a pet. Now I know that today one simply marks the creature and that's that, but I enjoy the old fashioned way: a public show of submission. Given as how it has been ages since I have claimed a pet, and she is worth the whole ritual, stand up my sweet, Dru if you please." Angelus addressed the demons in the room, his voice was smooth and sensual, seducing all into his trance. As he had spoken, the one with the face of an angel had been walking around the kneeling witch and unbuttoning his silk shirt. Spike had been with his back to the audience and checking on the implements on the working table. Dru had been standing next to Willow so when the order was given, the vampiress pulled the cloak off of a now standing Willow. Angelus came to stand next to the red head as the murmuring of the crowd began.

"Take a good look at her my friends. She is young and energetic, her legs long and supple legs, porcelain white skin, lean and tight body. Her hair long and silky smooth, the color of fire, emerald green eyes, the sweet scent of purity and power rolling off of her in waves. I know you can see and feel her appeal to any demon, but hear me now. She. Belongs. To. Me. Anyone touches her without my consent or harms one hair on her and they will answer to me." Turning to Spike and Dru, Angelus barked the order to bind her. Willow, remembering Angel's warning, struggle a little for show. She knew that the longer she held out the longer she and her friends had to wait to escape.

Willow's arms were stretched out to her sides, her wrists bound by leather cuffs at the end of the boards. Her legs had been tied to boards that could be pulled further apart or closer together. At the moment they were apart, placing her in spread eagle position. The position had make her breasts stick out, her nipples now very exposed given as how the few strips of leather over her chest left most of her skin exposed. As his childer moved back to reveal Willow, Angelus came to stand next to her and reached out with his left hand to remove the chain leash.

"The fun is about to begin." He whispered to her before nipping at her ear lobe.

With the whip he had been admiring earlier now in his right hand, Angelus rand the end of it from her neck to the apex of her thighs. Without warning, the folded piece of leather gave five quick slaps to flesh of her sex. Willow yelped in surprise and pain. Chuckling huskily Angelus used his left hand to stroke the abused flesh.

"Who are you?" He asked loudly, making sure all heard. He caressed the whip on her inner thighs and she tried to pull back.

"Willow." She answered firmly. He struck her twice on the inner left thigh.

"That's not what I meant my pet." His fingers began circling her areola before pinching the nipple. Willow closed her eyes wanting to tune out the display unfolding. The whip struck across her chest and Willow opened her eyes at the sudden pain.

"I didn't give you permission to close your eyes." He walked behind her and to the other side. His fingers began playing with the other nipple until it hardened.

"I ask again, who are you Willow?" she refused to answer and her twisted her nipple. She cried out with the pain and refused to answer. Walking over to the table, he gave the whip to Dru and accepted the next utensil from Spike.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked her. At her defiant gaze, Angelus placed the knife flat on the valley between her breasts and began caressing around her breasts and upper abdomen. He passed the sharp edge across the inside of one breast, allowing the blood to slowly rise from the wound.

'Willow, just tell him what he wants to hear.' Angel pleaded with her.

'No Angel, I'll die before I submit to him!'

'Willow I know that you won't be giving him what he wants, your submission. But the longer this goes on the more time we waste on getting out of here.'

"My lover." She answered. Angelus slapped her hard across the face. In their cell Buffy began grumbling about stubborn red heads getting in over their heads while Xander cursed out the very existence of the order of Aurelius.

'Willow, please, please, Poppet; just tell him what he wants to hear.' Angel pleaded with her.

Angelus on the other hand decided maybe pain wasn't the way to go. With a smirk on his face, he walked back to his male childe and asked for something else off of the table. He walked back to the bound red head and stood partly in front and partly to her side. He turned on the vibrator and began caressing her breasts allowing the vibrations to stimulate her.

"Who do you belong to Willow?" he all but purred at her. She bit her lip as she felt herself become moist. Angelus pulled back the device and used the tip to arouse her further before placing clamps on her nipples. He smiled in remembrance; his Willow had begun breaking down by this point. Of course the Willow in this world was much more stubborn and definitely stronger. Crawling his fingers down her front, he would only pause to stroke softly at a patch of skin or to circle her bellybutton.

Willow gasped as lust began to mount in her. She tugged at her bindings, not wanting to feel like this. He ripped off her panties and her hips bucked in reaction. Her arousal permeated the air and a pleased hum rose from the crowd.

"Tell me Willow, what are you?" he asked as his fingers sought and found her clit.

"A pet." She whispered as the fingers on her began making slow and lazy circles, coaxing her to pleasure.

"What my dear? We couldn't hear you." He knew the others had heard but he wanted her to reaffirm it.

"A pet." She groaned as he replaced his fingers with the tip of the still vibrating toy. His slightly moist digits went back up to her left nipple and circled the tight bud.

"Good girl. And who do you belong to?" the vibrator was now at her entrance. The tip would enter her then pull back out. Willow's hips tried following it, trying to keep the pleasure there.

'I love you Angel.' Her voice was tinged with the sound of tears.

'I love you too baby. Do you remember the night we made love?' he tried to distract his lover of what was happening, knowing that for now she needed the distraction.

Willow kept gasping and pumping her hips so Angelus plunged the vibrator in and watched in rapt fascination as she threw her head back and cried out sharply.

'Of course I do. That was the night I gave myself to you, in heart mind, body, and soul.'

'Exactly, that night we gave one another something that no one can take from us. I'm yours Willow, I'll always be yours. What about you Willow? Are you mine?' Angel knew she was, but she had uttered it to him just before they had all left for the dicks. But right now she was being given the chance to end it.

"Whose pet are you Willow?" Angelus asked her again, this time more sharply.

'Say it Willow. Say it out loud, let everyone hear you say it.' Angel knew he was going to get an earful when they got back to the mansion but he couldn't stand to watch this anymore.

"Y-yours!" she cried out as Angelus began thrusting the toy in and out of her. His thumb began circling her clit quickly and Willow tumbled over the precipice. As she orgasmed Angelus bit into her neck and drank a mouthful then another and both sensations caused Willow to pass out.

He pulled his fangs out as he did the vibrator then turned it off. He nodded to Spike as he handed Dru the soled toy, and the brunette took the chance to tongue it clean. Both men un-strapped her and Willow tumbled into Angelus' arms. Spike wrapped the cloak around her and then lifted her into his arms. He strode off of the stage and back to her room while Angelus addressed the crowd one last time.

"You have all born witness. She has openly declared to be mine, and be assured she is mine alone. I am the master here, and if she is harmed by anyone of you or of your clan, there will be hell to pay." With that he and Dru climbed off the stage and followed the path Spike took, leaving the audience to find their way out.

~Chapter 11:~

Spike was carrying Willow up the flight of stairs that would lead to the fourth floor; up to Willow's room and to the Scoobie's prison. Spike allowed the conversation with the unconscious young woman in his arms, which had taken place earlier, to fly through his mind. Spike clenched his jaw and allowed the long buried bond of Sire and Childe to open once more. He stumbled slightly and tightened his grip on Willow. He could feel anger on Angel's part and shame; Spike came close to slamming shut the bond fearing that these feelings were directed at him. Something else caught his attention and Spike stopped in the hallway, in front of two doors. It was Angel's longing that made Spike delve deeper into his sire's psyche. The anger and shame Angel felt was at him self, not Spike, or Willow, or anyone else. The longing though was for his boy, his favored childe. He was angry at Angelus for trying to take what was his: Spike and Willow. He was ashamed that being the master vampire he was, with the power and experience he held, Angel was unable to keep them safe.

Spike looked at the two doors in front of him. The left one led to Willow's prison, her new 'home' as the doppelganger of Angelus had called it. The one to the right led to his sire, Angel, the once good friend and lover he had while in China, the one that accepted his 'faults' as the demon had proclaimed them. To the right lay a possible future, one with his old friend and lover, his family. Willow groaned and moved her head to the side. Spike looked down at her, this tiny red headed spit fire that had been able to capture Angel's heart and enrapturing the demon within to the point of domiciling him (but not too much ).

Left, or right? There always comes a time in any creature's existence were that question is presented. Of course the meanings and circumstances are different, but the out come is the same. Shall I take a different road and shape my destiny differently from what I have been doing so far, or shall I continue down the road I'm on now? Taking a deep and unnecessary breath, Spike made a choice.

Spike entered Willow's room, striding determinately to the bed and placing her on it. He walked over to the cabinet with all of her new acquisitions and pulled out a calf length yellow sundress with thin straps and frilly edges. He strode to the bed and placed the dress next to her, then frowned down at the teen as he realized he needed to un-wrap the cloak, and then redress her. That was going to take too much of his time, time he could use for far more recreational things.

"Amy! I know your in there with the poof and the rest of the scabbies, but you'd better get your pretty little arse in here right now!" A few seconds later Amy came through the door to Willow's room and sauntered up to her sire, blood dripping from the corner of her lips.

"You bellowed sire?" she asked coyly. She wound her hands around his neck and ground her pelvis into his. Spike grabbed her ass in his hands and ground back as he spoke.

"Ummm, baby, I would love to play right now, but Angelus wants his little pet bathed and dressed. I need to take care of a few things so please do that while I'm gone. When I get back, we can play." He brutally assaulted the minion's lips then let go of her and stormed out of the room. Amy sighed in frustration and walked back to her former friend.

"Ok bookworm, time to get cleaned up." Effortlessly Amy picked up Willow and took her to the bathroom in the room.

Half an hour later, our captive heroes were trying to find a way to pry open the bars to their cell. Angel and Faith had one bar held between their hands while Oz and Buffy held the other. Giles was counting down and then the four of them would pull. It took them a while but within the half hour they had managed to separate 4 bars and create a large enough space for the group to pile out. In the mean time Xander, Cordelia and Giles had been creating the best kinds of weapons possible. Angel looked to the window were he now saw his girlfriend being lowered back onto the bed dressed in the butter yellow sundress Spike had chosen for her. As the group stepped out Spike came back in. He looked around the area and saw that his childe had done as told.

"Well, well, luv, I see everything is up to par." His voice dripped with sexual energy waiting to be released. He stalked up to the smiling blonde as she stripped off her pink shirt. Spike let one of his lascivious smirks as he looked her up and down. The blonde looked to the mirror in the room and then sauntered over to the wall next to it.

"Sorry folks, as much as Angelus enjoys an audience, I rather like having fun with my girl in privacy." He winked at the group and then hit a switch. Suddenly the group was unable to see or hear anything from the other side.

"Ok, let's get this show on a road. I want to get Willow out of here and then we're dusting that bastard." Angel began storming to the door but then flew back as a jolt of high voltage went through him.

"Yo Fang boy, what happened?" Xander asked as he helped up a smoking vampire.

"There must be another security measure we didn't consider." Buffy said as she began looking at the area were Angel had been thrown from. She noted some bulb like looking holes in a line from the top of the wall to the bottom. She reached out to one and was given the same treatment as her former lover. This time though Faith caught the blond before she hit the ground.

"Shit! B, talk to me honey!" Faith exclaimed as she cradled her girlfriend in her arms.

"I'm fine. I guess I found the source of our next problem." She said as Giles looked at the fixtures.

"None of us can get close to these things without getting electrocuted in the process."

"That's were I come in." a different British voice said from the side.

"Spike!" Angel snarled. He would have launched at the blonde currently holding his girlfriend in his arms, if Giles and Cordelia hadn't held him back slightly.

"Ah! I come in peace, sire." He walked over to a fuse box and pulled down a lever. There were long strings of electricity running from one socket to the other before the juice went out completely. Angel put his hand out warily to where the electrical barrier was. When nothing happened, the 240+ year old vampire rushed to the blonde with his vampiric ridges coming forth.

"What did you do to her?" Angel growled as Spike backed up a little and held out the red head to his sire.

"I didn't do anything to her! The chit belongs to my sire, not that bloody imposter. I had to help me mum." Spike whined slightly and that made Angel stop. Oz and Faith also took notice of his words while the rest of them wanted to stake the blond menace. Angel looked at his once and still favorite childe. His demon was roaring in victory inside his head at Spike's admission to belonging to him and not the other one. His claim of Willow as his 'mum' was musical to him on two levels. First Spike was aligning himself to Angel once more, he was accepting Angel as his sire, ready to take the steps necessary to regaining the friendship they once shared in China. On the second level Spike had just proclaimed Willow as his mate, and that had warm fuzzies fluttering in his stomach.

"Look, we don't have much time for this Angelus, the minion's are going to be comin' for her soon to take her to the bloke's study and when they don't find Red in the room… All hell's gonna break loose. We need to move now!" Spike became serious now, and Angel hid a smile at the change. Spike had this talent; one could call it, to be completely silly one second and dead serious the next. It was something he always loved about his boy, but now was not the time to be reminiscing. Now he needed to get his lover and his friends as far away from here as possible and then work on a way to send this doppelganger back to his world; or stake him, whichever came first.

"Wait a minute here, you're trying to tell me that blondie over there is going to help us? Ok, I think I speak for everyone when I say there is definitely something wrong with this scenario." Cordelia said as Angel carefully took Willow from Spike's arms. He looked into Spike's sapphire blue eyes and conveyed the welcome both seeked.

"He's on our side, for good this time. Ok Will, get us out of here." Angel said as he kept eye contact with the younger vampire the whole time.

"Wait, Angel, as much as I wanna believe that the blond menace is on our side, he's pulled a triple cross on me before. Why should I believe that he won't pull one now?" Buffy asked.

"I know I'm probably the last person who should put in his two cents, given as how it was my opinion that got us into this whole mess in the first place, but the Buffster has a point. We can't trust Fang Boy, Jr." Xander spoke.

"Look, I know I can't explain it right now, but I KNOW he can be trusted. Right now we need to concentrate on getting out of here." With that, both nosferatu walked ahead out of the cell and into the hall, followed by the two slayers, the cheerleader, the werewolf, Xander, and the watcher. Spike led them through Willow's chambers and into the corner were the sex toys and kinky wear was stored. Spike pushed the large chest aside then searched the stone wall. Close to the ground he pushed a loose stone in and the wall slid top the side.

"Man, this is all beginning to feel like some cheesy scene out of a bad B movie with the vampires, damsel in distress and secret passages." Cordelia complained. Spike, Buffy and Xander sent her a glare while Faith suppressed a giggle and Giles rolled his eyes. Oz and Angel kept their guards up as they prowled down the hall. A minion rounded the corner and saw the group of warriors trying to escape, with the master's new pet no less. He opened his mouth to sound an alarm when Spike suddenly punched him out. Once out cold Oz shoved the makeshift stake into his heart dusting him.

"We need to get to my room downstairs; there's a…"

".. Hidden escape route none of the others know about. You never change William." Angel finished the blonde's sentence a warm smile of remembrance gracing his lips. The tall vampire shifted Willow in his arms as she snuggled closer into his chest. The group silently and quickly made their way to Spike's bedroom. With Buffy and Faith's help, the blonde vampire had moved a heavy entertainment center and then some loose stones to reveal the secret passage. It was clear to the Scooby gang that the tunnels had been dug by hand and in haste. Half way through the passage there was a commotion inside Angelus' home. The vampires and wolf were able to discern it thanks to their abilities. They were lucky it was a little past midnight when they reached the surface, or the vampires would have been dust.

"We should take the forest pathway to the mansion. I doubt they know about it." Giles spoke as he wiped his face, the light drizzling rain tickling his nose.

"No, we need to go some where else. This bloody imposter knows about the mansion. We need to hide somewhere I don't know about." Spike answered as they trotted away from the warehouse district. It was Cordelia that remembered one of her neighbors was in Europe for 5 more months and the place was abandoned.

Now Angel knew Spike tended to be a pain in the ass, but right about now he was very close to ripping the boy a new one. He had chattered and mumbled the whole way to their new place, and now he was keeping himself busy by annoying Xander. Those two were like brothers, and annoying ones too, always bickering, throwing insults and sometimes punches. Luckily for the vampire he could use Willow as an excuse to be out of the room. Giles and Oz on the other hand just disappeared without saying anything, while Cordelia had gone to take a shower and Buffy and Faith decided to spend some 'quality time' together.

Angel opened the door to the master bedroom and found his beloved girlfriend sleeping soundly on the comfortable California king bed. He quickly and silently strode to the other side and gingerly sat on the bed. He undid his laces and removed his shoes and socks, then his shirt and slacks leaving Angel in blue cotton boxers. Gently lifting the sheets he slid in behind Willow and draped an arm around her waist. Placing his nose behind her ear Angel breathed in her scent and let out his breath in a contented sigh. Enjoying her warmth and the sound of her soft breathing and thumping heart, both lovers slept peacefully.

Willow was walking the halls of the high school looking around at the abandoned building. She wore a simple strap-cotton night gown that reached her ankles, her hair was loose down her back and her feet bare. She felt chills going up and down her spine and the fear began to build. Where was everyone?

"Hello?" her voice echoed slightly

"Is anyone here?"

"Hello Little One. I've been waiting for you." Willow whirled around and came face-to-face with a floating white-grayish cloud of mist.

"W-who are you?" Willow took a few steps back but the mist followed her.

"I am here to help you." It was an echo of two voices speaking at once, male and female.

"Why and with what?"

"The vampire. He isn't supposed to be here, at least not anymore, he has served his purpose." The mist bobbed up then down and moved closet to her face.

"What purpose would that be? Um, could you not move so much, it's creepy talking to a floating mass of mist?" Willow sounded nervous and the entity chuckled before swirling itself into a small tornado. When it dissipated there stood Jenny Calendar. Willow gasped softly and took a step forward her hand reaching for the teacher.

"Miss Calendar?"

"No little one, I just thought you'd be more comfortable with this shape. Right now though, we need to deal with the second Angelus. He has served his purpose but I need your help to send him back." The apparition of Miss Calendar took Willow's hand and held it gently as the scene began to change around them to when this all began. Willow saw the argument between herself, Xander and Angel as the others listened and gave their opinion once in a while. To her astonishment the same white mist that was speaking to her earlier was in a corner of the room floating happily.

"What is this?" She turned to look at her guide with a questioning look.

"This is where it all began…" Willow registered the flash of light that had brought Angelus to them and turned to see "… I needed to teach him a lesson and besides I was bored, you humans provide sufficient entertainment." Willow yanked herself away from the entity with her friend's face.

"Are you telling me that you brought on all this shit on us because you were bored?! Do you have any idea what he has put all of us through?" Willow's fingers began to spark with unshed power as the fury boiled in her.

"Ah, ah, ah, little one. You need to preserve your energies, you are the only one that can send the double back to his world."

"What do you mean I'M the only one that can send him back? Why me, why can't you just undo what you did?" Willow became upset but most of all she was confused.

"You are the only one that can send him back because you are the main reason he is here."

"ME?! I wasn't the one that wished him here! If anything this is Xander's fault he should be the one to send him back." She crossed her arms and just pouted at the being. I return the entity chuckled at her childish display.

"Yes the boy made the wish, but you needed to complete the binding ritual you began with the vampire. Fate had to take place."

"Ok now you're just confusing me. What the heck are you talking about Fate?"

"The slayers have found each other as have the future seer and the boy, but you and the vampire had to complete the circle. You and he are destined for one another and always have been. It has been too many life times since the two of you have joined and the bond must be renewed and strengthened; you began it with the ritual you performed to anchor the vampire's soul but you had to strengthen it with your union. When the final battle comes he will need your love and strength and the others will need your powers. The blonde vampire has his purposes as well but that can wait for another time, now though I must prepare you for what you must do." She went to place her hands on the sides of Willow's head but the red head stepped back.

"Why can't we just kill him, why must I send Angelus back?" tears were present in her voice and the entity cupped her cheek softly.

"I know you are in pain for what he has done to you child, but he has his own destiny. He must go back."

"What do I have to do?"

Giles and Oz were sitting in the study reading some of the occult book that Giles had managed to get to the mansion they were now using as a hideout. Giles was tired as hell and his neck was beginning to cramp up from the long hours slumped over, so he stood up and stretched. At that precise moment Oz looked over to the older man and noted how the muscles of Giles' arms and upper chest stretched the white t-shirt he had 'borrowed' from one of the owners and just how snug those jeans were that marked the perfectly taught behind. Giles walked over to the bar and began looking through the liquor collection and then sniffing them. He groaned as he found a rather tantalizing bottle of brandy and the noise had shivers running through the werewolf. Fluidly the Englishman poured a cup of the fine amber liquid and swirled it around as he inhaled the aroma of it. Oz's eyes followed the hand as it came close to the older man's lips and his limbs tightened as he saw Giles moisten his lips before taking a slow deliberate sip of the liquor.

"Oh that is bloody fantastic." Giles sighed as he felt the liquid slide down his throat to finally pool in his belly warmly. Oz got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked up behind their mentor.

"Feeling a little tense?" he asks as he inconspicuously takes a whiff of the air and the tantalizing scent in front of him.

"Oh you wouldn't believe how much and this damn crick in my neck isn't helping." He took another step and tipped back his head then rotated it from one side to the other attempting to alleviate the soreness.

"Sit down I'll get that for you." Giles complied with the teen werewolf's request and sat down at the sofa. Oz sat directly behind him, so now they were sideways on the sofa, and began to firmly knead the hard muscles of the Englishman. Oz took the opportunity to savor every moment of contact. Giles noted the shift in contact, from a firm to more of a caress.

"Um Oz, I f-feel much better now, ah, you can stop now." Giles began fidgeting in his seat and tried to get up. Unfortunately the young wolf had other ideas.

"I don't think so. You're still tense." Giles grunted as he was unceremoniously pushed down onto the sofa. Just as the poor British man was becoming increasingly alarmed and uncomfortable Cordelia walked into the room. She stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" "Yes!" Giles jumped up and ran close to Cordelia's side.

"Um, Cor-Cordelia, so glad you're here. I, um, have to go and speak with a contact of mine. He has a book that may contain the spells we are looking for to get rid of the-the doppelganger." The watcher ran out of the study as if the hounds of hell were after him, again. Oz on the other hand was breathing rather hard and the tent in his trousers indicated as to why.

"Uh, Oz, is there anything you want to tell me? Like maybe, a certain British Librarian that has captured your attention?"

"The full moon is in a few days, and my sex drive tends to get a little out of control the older I get. You wouldn't be offering to… give me a hand, now would you?" Oz got up from the sofa and slowly began stalking closer to the cheerleader.

"Oh gee, as much as I would love to help you, I'm just not interested. Xander is all I need right now. Better luck next time." With that Cordelia spun around and left the room, leaving Oz with quite a problem on his hands.

~Chapter 12~

Willow awoke to the feeling of an arm draped over her middle. Breathing slowly so as not to arouse the person behind her, Willow slowly receded forward and out from underneath the limb. As she finally pulled out she made a quiet dash to where the bathroom was supposed to be and came face to face with a café au lait colored wall. She frowned as she looked at the smooth wall with a few painting scattered over it. She turned in a circle surveying the room she was now in. She had passed out in the meeting room and was certain she would be taken to her 'room' on the fourth level. The room was finely decorated and feminine with a few hints here and there of masculine tastes; like the leather recliner in the corner next to the tanned love seat in front of a 28'' TV. The window to the right of the bed she had crawled out of had vanilla colored lace over a sun blocking curtain. Taking a good look to the bed area she found a regular queen sized, a four poster bed, with white bedding and her lover sleeping peacefully on it. This time she was certain it was Angel and not Angelus, she could see the faint glow of his aura, a much lighter color than his doppelganger's. She smiled as she approached the bed and knelt on her side facing him. Reaching out a steady hand Willow traced Angel's forehead and remembered the Entity's words.

She and Angel were soul mates, not Buffy and Angel; hell, Buffy's mate was Faith. That was just too weird for words. Xander and Cordelia were also supposed to be together, which made sense since they somehow brought out the best in one another. The whole gang had a role to play in this reality, a vital role in their final battle. At first Willow had not believed it to be so, but the Entity showed her that there were various realities co-existing and in each one there was a path to be followed. She had been shocked to see that there was one were a few years in the future she and Angel would come together during his lowest point and conceive a daughter, a key figure in their apocalypse; another world where she had made a mistake in a spell with Amy and traveled back in time to when Angel was alive, changing him before his turning, marrying and conceiving his twins, only to die on their way home to Galway from their honeymoon and her spirit, along with her children's, being transported to the present, hell there were a few where Angelus had either kidnapped her and had his wicked way, and others were he had turned her. Hey, she was even gay and addicted to magic in another one! So many lives, so many possibilities, and each one different and extreme, but necessary in order to keep the Great Balance… Things had been going awry here and it had been called upon by the PTB to set things on the right path again. Willow was of the opinion that it could have been in a better way, but that wasn't here or there. What was important was that Angelus should be returned to his reality unharmed, so he could follow his path.

"Angel, honey?" Willow whispered softly before kissing his nose playfully. He wiggled his nose to dissipate the tickle and Willow snickered.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's time to get up." She said more loudly now. Angel snapped his eyes open as her voice registered in his foggy mind. Not even bothering to say anything, Angel sat bolt upright and grabbed her to him. He hugged his girlfriend tight, but not overly so, and just reassured himself she was alive and back in his arms.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should have protected you better. Never gonna let anything happen to you again." Angel had his head pressed into her rich red hair and murmured the words into her ear.

"I'm here, sweetie, I'm here." She rocked him slightly as they just sat there on a bed in a room she had no idea to whom it belonged. Angel pulled back and looked into her eyes, his hands cradling her heart shaped face.

"Are the others here?" she asked him after long minutes of simply staring at one another.

"Yeah, they're downstairs finding a way to send back that son of a bitch; though I'd rather just stake him." He growled the last part of it and Willow softly and with closed lips kissed him.

"We can't, he has to go back to his own world." She brushed his hair and then climbed out of the bed looking for some clothes. "Where are my clothes?"

Angel looked at her with concern. She sure as hell didn't seem like a woman that had been through psychological and emotional hell in the last few weeks. She was calm and light and he feared that she was simply repressing what had happened to her, causing more damage than good. Standing from the bed he slipped on his pants before walking up to Willow and holding her still by the arms. He looked into her eyes and searched for the truth. Was she simply suppressing things, or had she blanked it out of her mind in order to protect herself?

"Willow, it has been a rather… intense week. Maybe we should just sit down and take it easy before going through with anything else." He tried to be tactful of the fact that she needed to heal. He was about to get a wild surprise.

"Angel, honey, I know what has happened to me. I know that Angelus has killed my family and some of my closest friends. That he kidnapped me, raped me, and publicly claimed me as his pet to the whole demon community of the hellmouth. I understand if this seems crazy of me, but in truth I am fine with it. With the Entity's help, I was able to heal from that. Right now, we have to set things right, before everything that has happened to rectify our world has been for naught." She reached up and with her hands on either side of his face, softly kissed him. It wasn't passionate and hot, fevered and frantic. It was a simple touch of un-parted lips, a message of love and strength.

As she let go of him, Willow smiled before searching for her clothes once more. Once they were both dressed they made their way downstairs, hand in hand.

Giles on the other hand was hiding. As a watcher he knew of the little quirks and machinations of almost every demon that walked the Earth so his encounter with Oz shouldn't have really surprised him, but it was really something entirely different to be the one experiencing such things. Werewolves were extremely primal creatures and when their time of change came around they tended to be quite dominant, and with males there was one of two ways to exert that, fighting or sex. Giles found himself on the second end of that method and he felt like he'd been dunked in mossy mud.

Shuddering Giles downed his scotch and tried to get the teen's suggestive voice out of his head. Jesus Christ the things that happened to him were just too weird, even for the hellmouth. Right at this moment though all he wanted was to drown his worries and frustrations with alcohol and just forget about everything. His slayers had decided to go rogue and be together, sexually; one of his most cherished charges, a girl he had high hopes for and loved as his own child, had been put through an emotional ringer by the alternate universe form of history's most feared and hated vampire, while this universe's form of that very creature was her lover (the nicer form though). Another charge of his, Cordelia, was beginning to show signs of PTB interference and that worried him. To add hurt to insult the council was breathing down his neck that the doppelganger needed to be brought in, they wanted to study this other version and his world, there might be some knowledge he'd posses that would help this world. Giles was toying with the idea of turning him over, allowing the council to torture him and pay even in the smallest ways for what he'd done to Willow.

The footsteps coming from the entrance of the kitchen door had the older man tensing as he lifted his head, fearing that Oz had decided to follow him and continue his little dominance game. He was relieved though to see Willow coming through the door with a small and serene smile on her face. She was dressed in a pair of dark denim blue jeans with an obviously too large for her button down man's dress shirt. Angel was behind her wearing the same clothes he had on the night before after his shower, a pair of black slacks and a white tank top, his face was set in a tiny frown of worry and annoyance.

"Willow! Dear child, how are you?" Giles had stood from his chair and strode to the young girl and was going to hug her when he shied away from him. For a moment Giles had forgotten that after a traumatic experience like the one she'd gone through, rape victims tended to shy away from contact with people of the gender of their attackers. As if reading his worry Willow soothed him.

"Giles, I'm fine, it's just that, well… You smell like a brewery. You're stinky!" the last line was delivered with a Willow-y charm and then she giggled at his astonished look. The older man looked to his charge's vampire lover and was rewarded with a confused shrug. The redhead pecked Angel's cheek and then skipped, literally skipped, over to the counter and set about to prepare a bowl of cereal.

"Um, Angel? Did you perform some kind of mental block on her? She seems rather, uh, well, cheerful." Giles and Angel both looked on as Willow took out some eggs, ham, cheese, buttermilk and sour dough. She set them on the counter and then went on a hunt for a frying pan and the toaster. Once she set them by the stove she went over to her boyfriend, handed him a spatula and shoved him to the kitchen appliance.

"I'm hungry, feed me." She told her dumbfounded lover then took Giles by the arm and led him towards the stairs that lead to the upstairs level. "And you mister are going to go upstairs and take a shower. When you're clean and more Giles-smelling then I will explain everything. Oh, and Angel didn't do a mind block, the Entity helped me." They both heard a bang on the stove and turned around to find Angel looking at both of them rather angrily.

"Ok, I want to know who this 'Entity' you keep talking about is! Right now Willow!!" Angel's features rippled with the effort not to shift, his demon was beginning to get angry at the situation and only seconds away from making a brief appearance.

"Angel stop being so grumpy. Sheesh, you finish up there while Giles go soaks in a tub of Lysol and I gather the troops to explain who the Entity is and my plan to send but Angelus." Willow pecked his cheek while he just stood there blinking at her stupidly. The smell of burning butter brought him back to the matter at hand. He was glad she was back being the quirky and bouncy girl he'd first met but he was confused and worried.

Half an hour later the Scoobies sat around the living room staring at Willow between shock and confused expressions on their faces while she chatted happily and ate her pancakes and eggs. Faith crinkled her brows as she watched the once shy redhead, the second one to befriend her (after they talked that Faith wasn't trying to usurp her role as Buffy's best friend), someone who became like a sister, family. She was too put together for someone who was just raped; Buffy was eating and listening to her friend happy that she was alive and apparently ok. Xander was just basking in the normalcy of the moment, his best buds sitting with him and the G-man, Oz and his girl just enjoying breakfast, hell he didn't mind Angel being there either. The only things on his mind really were when they would get the chance to kill Angelus and his girlfriend's odd behavior.

"Ok, explain to me again why we can't kill that sick bastard?" Faith asked with pure frustration and confusion.

"Because we have to keep the balance, as I explained before the Entity was a being sent by the PTB to fix our time stream. There are countless of realms and timelines working simultaneously and each one has either a direct opposite or variations to that very stream that helps maintain existence in balance. Unfortunately too many of these timelines have shifted and many of the key players are switching sides. We were one of the easier ones to solve since Cordy and Xander were already together as were Faith and Buffy. Angel and I had to take the final leap to complete the circle." Willow sat down and looked to all of her friends, the people that she now called a family, even before Angelus murdered her own. She noted the way Buffy played with Faith's hand, said woman seemed calmer and happier than she was when she first came to Sunnydale, the shadows of her past no longer haunting her now that she had people that genuinely cared for her. Xander's eyes looked older and more mature, something that once upon a time Willow would have reverently wished to keep from happening to rapidly but was now grateful for. Dear Cordelia was also a bit more tamed, sure she still had no tact and this uncanny way of just blurting out the truth despite whom it may hurt, still the brunette socialite was more aware of other people and not herself only. And Giles, he was a strength and source of guidance that each and every one of the people in this room had taken advantage of, even Angel with his 200+ years on this Earth. She frowned slightly as she took note that the Englishman was avoiding Oz, their resident werewolf and her ex-boyfriend. Said boy was looking at Giles with a tiny bit of hunger that had Willow shying away from the possibilities of that look.

"What about me Red? What's my role?" Spike asked from his pacing form. The bleached blond was never good at patience, or sitting still, or paying attention… Honestly Willow wondered if the undead man wearing a hole into the floor was one of the earliest cases of ADD.

"You William are a wild card. You can go either way. In this world, your role has yet to be determined. You are going to have to choose soon Spike: Drusilla or Angel, you can't have it both ways anymore." Spike growled and shifted as he looked into the witch's green eyes. Angel tensed beside his girlfriend but she eased him by placing a hand on his thigh.

For various moments the room was charged with tension as the two of them carried on a battle of wills. Spike argued with himself as he stood there, everyone holding there breaths. Willow though felt pity for him, she wanted him on their side, and the Entity had shown her both possibilities of the outcome of Spike's choice. Not only would Spike be happier with them, he would achieve his final destiny quicker but that is what free will and fate where for. It was his choice, and she couldn't make it for him.

Spike gave a sharp nod and then left the room, his step strong and confident. Willow sighed deeply and leaned against Angel as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He's made his choice. Now we have to hurry up with our plan before Angelus has time to prepare for it." With  
those words Willow leant forward and began explaining her plan.

As the gang prepared for the fight, a bleached blond vampire walked the darkened tunnels of Sunnydale. The smoking cigarette dangled from his lips as his fists clenched at his sides rage and confusion coursing through his entire body. How could Red ask him to choose between Drusilla and Angel? Wasn't his betrayal back at the lair, by helping them all escape, proof enough that he wanted to be with his 'sire'? Then again, the little chit had a point, he had hoped that somehow he would be able to convince his ripe wicked plum that they were better off with Angel, that they could help loosen him up and things could be like they were in China, minus the bitch, Darla. Now though, from what the prom queen had told him just before he left the house, some things just aren't in the cards. He had two paths to choose from one were he would be a powerful, evil, master vampire with a rather large possibility of being dusted by a powerful slayer or he could join up with his sire that would collar him and make sure he walked the straight and narrow, all the fun in his life was going to be sucked out of his life. So it was an easy choice; he was going back to Dru.

Willow, Cordelia, and Buffy were walking to the library to pick up some weapons they'd need for the battle about to come, as well as a certain book containing the spell needed to begin the ritual to send Angelus back. Angel had wanted to go with her for extra protection, but she was convinced that the three of them would be enough. Besides she knew that Oz was following them, as Angel most likely requested. The red head had warned her lover not to do it himself or he'd never have sex for the rest of the year. He'd grumbled knowing that thanks to their connection, she'd know.

A small sound to their right caught the girls' attention. Buffy grabbed Willow's arm in a way to reassure herself that she was still there with them. The Slayer's spider senses were beginning to tingle and she knew that something was wrong. Out of the trees stepped out four demons, a species that none of them knew the name of, yet. They were tall, about six inches taller than Angel, with strange paper brown bag colored skin, their faces wrinkled with tiny bone spikes adorning the crown of their heads. Their eyes were outlined in red but the eyes themselves were pitch black. Cordelia stood next to her witch friend as Buffy stood before them protectively thanking God she'd decided on the chocolate brown leather pants Faith had bought for her "They accentuate that fine ass of yours B" she'd said; they were also great to fight in. Her black tanktop was loose and comfortable, and her hair was piled up in a messy knot. Cordelia was cursing her rather gorgeous high heels at the moment. Even though they went beautifully with the short sleeved, button down white shirt and faded jeans she wore, they were murder to run in. Willow though was wearing a jumper suit with an old navy t-shirt with sneakers, her hair in a ponytail, the red head's idea was comfort, not fashion. Still she was glad for her choice.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the slayer, and look boys, she brought us a snack." The leader of the group spoke out his voice was rough and scratchy. The other three licked their lips in anticipation.

"Listen buddy, right now I'm just a little bit too busy to stop and chat. So let's make a deal, I'll let you all walk away with your miserable lives, and we'll be on our way." She was using her patronizing voice, and Willow knew the slayer was mocking them purposefully. Buffy was jonesing for a fight.

"Um, Buffy, do you really think we should be mocking the 4 huge demons?" Cordelia hissed at the blonde.

"You know what slayer? Just for that, we'll leave you for last; make you watch as I tear apart these pretty little morsels you have with you. Get 'em boys." With that the four demons attacked.

Buffy began by delivering an uppercut punch to the one lunging at her. His teeth clacked together loudly and she smirked at the sound. With a growl her opponent came at her again. As for Cordelia, she first screamed and followed her instincts; she kicked him in the groin. As for Willow, the other two went for her and that was when Oz came to help. He had jumped on the one closest and was about to tell Willow to run when his jaw dropped in shock. Willow just tilted her head in curiosity at the charging demon. When he was about two paces in front of her, the petite teen calmly did a high roundhouse kick to the demon's head. The force of the kick snapped its head so swiftly that it broke his neck. Oz was thrown off from his opponent's back as he was currently distracted. Buffy kept toying with her opponent and noticed that Willow was going over to help the brunette female. She sucker punched her fighting 'partner' and watched in amazement as Willow first dropped the demon by punching his ribs then killed him by muttering some word that sounded like Latin. His head imploded and blood flooded to the pavement. The other two now stood side by side as the four white hats regrouped.

"Damn, I guess I underestimated you bitches. Well, no more going easy on you." Their hands began to twitch as their nails became six inch claws. All of a sudden Oz growled and the girls looked at him in confusion.

"They're poison, the claws." Oh great just what they needed. Willow stepped forward a little more, coming more under the street light and that was when the demons got a good look at her.

"Holy shit!" one of them hissed.

"We're sorry miss, we didn't know" The second one said nervously. The four of them looked at each other with confused faces. What the hell was this? Were they on heroine? Do demons even react to heroin the same way humans did?

"Just don't tell the master about this indiscretion of ours. If we had realized you were Angelus' pet, we would never had approached you. Please forgive us miss." Oh shit! They recognized her from the ceremony a two nights ago. The demons had already backed up sufficiently while they groveled to the redhead and her companions. Before any of them could react, the two scared supernatural beings fled.

"C'mon, we don't have much time before Angelus finds out about this." Willow commented as tranquil as she could. With a nod of their heads, they set out to the library.

And just as Willow had predicted, 20 minutes later the same demons that had attacked them were at Angelus' lair apologizing profusely for attacking his precious pet.

"Master, we did not recognize her! If we had none of us would have dared to attack her." Jarvis, the leader of the group, had survived and now it was his duty to ensure that the Sunnydale master did not come after his pack for his mistake.

"So you have seen my pet? And with whom was she associating when this… encounter occurred?" the master vampire asked calmly as he waved a minion to bring him a glass of fresh blood. Jarvis and his pack mate relaxed somewhat when they heard his curious voice. Only Drusilla was clapping and giggling like a small child at Christmas. She knew that her new daddy was mightily pissed, and despite his calm voice that these nasty demons were going to be punished for hurting the Toy.

"She was with the Slayer, the first one, along with two of her little friends. It was the Slayer we wanted, not you pet sir." Angelus clenched his jaw as he sipped on the blood he's been brought. He believed his precious Willow would have been smarter to wait a few more days before she emerged from hiding. Well, her faith in those do-gooders was his advantage. By dawn he'd have his pretty pet back, and he would punish her for escaping. Oh, the things he would do to her ran through his mind and a delicious shiver ran down his spine.

"Which direction was she headed in? I must consult with her your version of these events." He smirked as he noted both demons gulp in fear. He inhaled deeply and savored the scent it gave off. Ah, sweet like honey.

"She was going to the high school sir." The second demon replied, his pupils dilated with fear.

"Good. Maurice, show these men to the 'guest' room. Drusilla wishes to show them a game she so loves playing." He smiled at his childe as she squealed in delight. As the two demons went ahead, with three guards and Dru in tow Angelus began barking orders to gather his best 20 fighters and to be ready in 15 minutes.

"Don't you think it's a bit of overkill; 20 men?" Spike's accented voice drifted to the smoldering vampire. Angelus turned to see his favorite childe dressed in his usual black jeans and black t-shirt, sans over shirt, with his duster around him. He reeked of Lever 2000 and shampoo. His boy had just taken a shower.

"Where have you been Will?" Angelus growled as his eyes flashed yellow. The reference to his human name was sign of just how upset Angelus was.

"Well, when I heard you'd lost your little toy I went to find Amy to ask her what happened. Damn Scabies dusted her, so I went after them myself. Unfortunately they took the sewers and by the time I realized there was no way I was going to find them with all the nasty smells down there I came back. Needed to shower first." He lit a cigarette from his pockets and lit it. He took a drag and slowly exhaled it.

"I just got word of where she is. We leave in 13 minutes."

"I'm not going' mate." Spike answered casually. Angelus turned on him and grabbing him by the throat slammed Spike into the wall nearest to them.

"You will do as I say boy. I'm the master here, you do best to remember that."

"You can't leave Drusilla in charge while you're out. She can't handle it. You need me here to make preparations for when you bring back the bint." Angelus breath deeply and pursed his lips in thought. Without warning he slammed his mouth on the younger vampire's and kissed him hard.

"Who would have thought that you'd be the one with a level head my boy." Angelus nipped Spike's ear as he rumbled out his words.

"Alright then, you make sure everything is ready for our return." With that he strode out of the room to gather his men and leave. Spike stood in the room taking a long look around him and thinking about what he had chosen, and what he had given up.

~Chapter 14~

Unfortunately for Spike Dru wasn't in her room playing, she had snuck out to follow Angelus and his men. The mad vampire had one of her visions showing that during the fight, Angelus was going to be sent back to his world, and she couldn't loose her daddy; not again. Spike cursed in three languages fluently as he ran to the high school, where else would a major fight happen if not over the hell mouth. His mind raced as if it were his heart, images and feelings coursing through him as he held the tears of frustrated anger at bay. He loved Dru, it was that love that had shaped him into the bad ass master vampire he was today, but it had been Angelus' tutelage that had kept him alive, Angel's love and friendship that had kept his human side alive after he had killed his first slayer, and Angel's abandonment that had reverted him back to being cruel and as heartless as possible. Decades later the damn poof still held power over him, never the kind of power Angelus, Darla and Dru exuded over him, but it was a sway over his emotions, a calmness to his demon that had never been found in any other.

Bloody Hell, why was he thinking about all this at a time like this!? He had made his choice; Dru would lead him to the power and greatness in the underworld that he had always craved. A craving that any normal vampire carried, but… He had never been a normal vampire, and Angel and his girl had stirred the humanity in him back to the surface. His existence would definitely be longer with the poof and Red, but would he be happier? And before the question began forming, he already knew the answer.

Back at the library Giles, Oz, and Cordy were drawing the glyphs on the floor to protect the castor, in this case it would have to be Xander and Willow since it had been Willow's binding to Angel and Xander's big mouth that had caused the Entity to bring Angelus here. Buffy and Faith were out in the halls setting up traps to kill and delay the vampire hoard they all knew Angelus would bring with him. Angel was pacing around while attempting to control his worry and anger, save it for the fight was all he kept telling himself. Still, he really wanted to kill Angelus for what he had done to his friends and mate; unfortunately he couldn't kill the SOB but he could beat him royally.

"Ok, the halls are all set. How long do we have once Angelus is placed inside the… magical cage thing-y?" Buffy asked. You could tell by the confused frown on her brow that she was unsure of how else to describe the mystical prison Willow had devised.

"Three minutes before it burns out. The ritual should take about two so we have an extra minute in case anything goes wrong." Willow explained as she finished grounding the herbs together in the mortar.

"What I don't understand is why I have to be the second castor of this spell, that by the way was given to you by the very same thing that brought Angelus here in the first place." Xander whined as he looked over the spell Willow had given him to help her with.

"Because you dimwit, it's your fault that bastard is here in the first place."

"Hey, who are you calling a dimwit dead boy?!"

"Why you little…" and then both Angel and Xander were yelling at each other like a couple of little toddlers. Willow rolls her eyes at Cordelia who huffs in annoyance. Giles was pinching the bridge of his nose when suddenly he had jumped. Behind him was a grinning Oz and Faith had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

I guess at that moment fate decided was the best moment for one of the warning that their gusts had arrived to go off. Angel, Oz and the slayers picked up weapons and took their designated positions while Xander and Willow got into position to begin the spell, as Cordelia helped Giles set up Angelus' trap. Various screams of pain could be heard and Angelus' roar of anger. The air felt electrified with tension and magic just waiting to be used. About 13 vampires, Angelus included, burst into the high school library and the fight began. The slayers took on as many vampires as possible, given that they were the slayers many of the minions could not pass up the opportunity to kill a slayer; it proved to be their last mistake. Oz, Angel and Giles attempted to keep the vampires back as their lord side tracked in order to reach his destination: Willow. The red head in question began to chant the words to the spell that would send the bastard home. The beginning was the hard part seeing as how she first had to ask the gods for permission and then wait for the correct dimension to be opened. In the meantime Xander was invoking the PTB for forgiveness and to correct his mistake. Unfortunately no one had counted on the teenage boy's mind to be whisked away to a different plane to plead his case. Cordelia was killing off her share of vamps with a crossbow and trying to deflect Angelus to the trap.

Suddenly the future seer was yanked up to her feet from her position behind one of the stack as Drusilla discovered her. All Cordelia had time to do was scream as she was tossed to the other side of the library, close to the circle were her boyfriend and friend were performing the ritual. Drusilla joined in the fight and took out Oz and knocked away Giles, heading straight for Buffy first. As the blond slayer staked one vampire, she came face to face with her first lover's creation. The mad vampire grabbed Buffy by the neck and hauled the petite girl to her own chest.

"Look into my eyes, be in me. That's right little girl. Just relax mummy will make it all better." As hard as Buffy tried to fight, her mind will wasn't strong enough. She shifted into her demon face and slowly lowered her face into Buffy's neck.

Faith had taken a brief glance at her family to see how they were doing. Each seemed to be holding their ground. Damn, she hadn't expected these assholes to be such good fighters. She had to hand it to Angelus, he sure did come prepared. She became worried as she saw Xander slump to the floor unconscious. Shit! Oh man, they had been able to stake about four of these fuckers, but each one of their best fighters had at least two to deal with and Giles looked the worse for wear. It was Cordelia's scream just as Faith staked the Mack truck imitating a vampire she had been fighting, that had her adrenaline flowing more. She watched as the cheerleader went sailing through the air to land close to Wills and Xander. Then Drusilla came sauntering into the room acting as she owned the place. Fear rushed through her as Buffy slowly was put under the vampire's hold.

"NO! Buffy fight her, you're stronger than that baby." She was knocked to the ground by a vampire that saw an opening. Her shouts had roused Angel's attention and thankfully he had been able to save Buffy, Only now, her girlfriend was unconscious and Angelus was close to Willow.

Angel snarled at his once beloved child, his source of eternal shame for the monster he had once been and could have easily reverted back to if not for his beloved mate. His misfortune became apparent as he ordered Drusilla to back off and just turn away, but she didn't. Instead the insane woman attacked him, and Angel understood that she had chosen Angelus as her true master. At any other time he could have easily taken Dru down, but he had lost too much blood and he was pretty certain that one of his ribs was broken. Giles, Buffy and Xander were unconscious, Faith and Oz were fighting a rather large group back to back and Willow was busy chanting. He was on his own now because Cordelia was trying to deflect his counterpart into the magical prison they had set up.

An uppercut to his face and then a roundhouse kick to his chest brought Angel's mind back to the fight. She was stronger than he remembered her to be and for some reason her fighting skills were almost as good as his own, add to it her madness and they were basically equally matched. He countered with a blow to her abdomen and a kick to the knee. They fought hard but Angel lost in the end. A rather vicious swipe off her sharp nail to his face had Angel stumbling back onto his back.

"It's time to send the bad daddy away; for good." Grabbing a piece of sharp wood from the ground, Drusilla kneeled over Angel ready to plunge the makeshift stake into his un-beating heart when she was suddenly thrown back by a well placed blow.

"Sorry I was late, had to get cleaned up first." Angel was never happier to hear that cocky accented voice as he was now. Slowly rolling over he saw his boy facing his own sire, a fight to the death one he knew would break his poor William. But he and Willow would help him through it, now though he had to help his girl.

"I'm going to give you one chance here Dru. Walk away, just turn around and leave and I won't kill you."

"Oh Spikey, you're being a bad boy. Hurting me like that, betraying daddy. But don't worry; we'll fix you right up once we get rid of the little toy."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that baby." Dru screeched as she flew at him, claws extended.

Angelus had only one thing on his mind, to get to Willow so he could punish her. How dare she run from him! Well he would definitely have fun training her but as he drew closer an arrow stuck his left shoulder, dangerously close to his heart. Looking up he followed its path to the cheerleader. He growled in anger and tried to take a step closer to Willow and the now rousing Xander, another arrow to his arm this time stopped him. He side stepped the next one and took a step back. It seemed to trigger some kind of magical booby trap because suddenly he couldn't move. He heard Dru scream for him and then Spike's whispered apology before he could smell her ashes on the wind.

Xander came to as Angelus began screaming in frustration for being held captive in the magical cage. Sitting up straight he took hold of the herbal paste Willow had been making and set it on fire. The chanting began as he finally understood what his best bud had always been raving on about the magic being palpable. He felt his body fill with energy but instead of feeling exhilarated he felt like he had ants crawling all over him. From now on he was definitely leaving the magic to Willow and the G-man. Chanting as best he could, making sure he didn't mess up any of the words, Xander did what the PTB had told him, to follow his heart and finally let go of his anger over what happened to Jesse. It was his best friend's death that had hindered him to growing as a person to fight the good fight. SO now he let go off his hatred for Darla, forgave Angel for whatever Xander had felt the vampire had done to him. It was time to become a cohesive group.

"To the Fates and Fortune do we pray to. Set right the path we now walk upon and return what no longer belongs." Both Willow and Xander exclaimed as the teenage boy added the final herb. Suddenly there was screaming and a bright blue light. Faith and Oz took the opportunity to stake the remaining 3 vampires as Angelus was painfully ripped from one reality and dropped into the other.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Well it's official; I am now your father." Giles said happily as the entire gang celebrated Giles' adoption of Willow. The girl in question was baking cookies as her boyfriend kept trying to steal some.

"Yeah Giles, you are now a parent along with all of the worries that come having a teenage daughter." Joyce said saucily as the Englishman suddenly paled.

"Don't worry mom will be happy to come over to discuss any problems you have. Right mom?" Dawn said with a large grin as her mother blushed and Buffy and Faith giggled. The blond noticed that Spike was sitting just a little too close to her little sister as he taught her to play gin. She'd have to talk with Angel about keeping his childe in line.

"Hey Wills, when are you finally coming out and celebrating with the rest of us. This party IS for you, you know!" Cordelia yelled as her boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"She's nesting Cordy. She'll come out when she is ready."

"Where's OZ any way?" Spike asked innocently. A little too innocently, apparently, because Angel smacked him in the back of the head. Giles looked nervous; it seemed Oz had taken it into account to constantly torment the librarian by hitting on him and Spike found it fun to make Giles squirm.

"It's a full moon; he's locked up in the mansion." Willow said as she came out to join the party. Angel sitting on the arm of a chair pulled his girlfriend towards him and smelled her neck.

"It's nice to have things back to normal." Willow said after a while.

"Well, normal for the hell mouth." Faith retorted as she plopped down next to her lover.

"Yup, no more crazy, homicidal replicas from another dimension hell bent on making all of us bleed till we die." They all chuckled at Xander's way of summing up what happened a few months back.

"Although, it would be kinda fun to have seen a vampire version of Wills…" he began when suddenly in a booming chorus the everyone said.

"XANDER, SHUT UP!!"

THE END


End file.
